Youngertale
by BonnieBunBun
Summary: When a small prank goes wrong, Frisk is left as a toddler. Now, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Asgore, Alphys, and yes, even Flowey are left to care for her! (Female Frisk and Chara)
1. A Prank Gone Wrong

**Notes:**

 **Frisk and Chara are both female.**

 **The location and setting is based on the Ask Frisk And Friends comic series.**

 **Basically, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Flowey, and Frisk live in a house together on the surface.**

 **And yes, I know Frisk is called "They" in the game, but since I have given her a gender I will refer to her as "her"**

It was a nice afternoon for Frisk, considering she was hanging out with Sans and Papyrus. They had just finished eating lunch.

"Anyone up for 5ths?" Papyrus asked, spooning more spaghetti on his plate.

"I'm stuffed, Pap," Sans said, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "That spaghetti was saucesome." Papyrus chuckled at Sans's pun and began to eat his spaghetti. Just then, Sans's smile got even bigger and he turned to Frisk. "Hey kiddo, you wanna help me prank someone?" He asked her.

"You really mean it this time, or are you just messing with me?" Frisk asked, giving a small scowl.

"No, it won't be like last time," the skeleton replied, picking Frisk up and placing her on his shoulders. "Come on, let's go prank Alphys." The two began to ascend the stairs to the basement, where Alphys mainly worked on experiments, or watched anime. But now she was upstairs working with Undyne. Sans walked into the lab where many different experiments lay unfinished or broken. Some were mechanical, some were different mixes of liquids in test tubes, and others were just taken apart.

"So how are we going to prank her?" Frisk asked.

"We mess with her experiments!" Sans replied, setting Frisk back on the ground. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small fire rocket. He handed it to Frisk. "Tie this around anything you'd like, but don't tell Tori," he said, holding a finger to his teeth.

Frisk smiled, "My lips are sealed," she said, taking the rocket. She noticed that the rocket had some kind of antenna connected to the fuse. She tied the rocket to a robotic arm and ran back to Sans.

"Here, take this remote, when Alphys comes down press the button," Sans said, handing her a small remote with an antenna. They both hid behind a shelf of various liquids in bottles, some were even on top of the shelf. They stood and waited. Eventually, Alphys came down the stairs and grabbed the TV remote, she was about the turn the TV when Frisk pressed the button. The robot arm flew off the ground and around the room! Alphys jumped at this and ducked as the arm flew past her head. She scampered about the room, trying to avoid being hit. The arm flew into walls and shelves, knocking things over and breaking them. Sans and Frisk were watching the whole thing, trying their best not to laugh. Then the rocket ricocheted off the wall, and flew straight into the shelf that they were hiding behind. The shelf swayed, causing bottles to fall from it. One of the bottles on top of the shelf tipped over, it tumbled down and landed on Frisk.


	2. Toriel Finds Out

"What is going on down there!?" A female voice called down the stairs. Sans panicked when he heard this. The voice belonged to Toriel, and she did not sound happy. Footsteps echoed down the stairs, Toriel followed. She gasped at the sight of the lab, it was destroyed! "W-W-What h-happened down here?!" She asked, still taking in the sight. Sans was busy trying to sneak past her.

"I-I have no idea what happened!" Alphys stuttered. "The arm just started flying!" Toriel studied the arm and noticed the small rocket. She knew exactly who was behind this.

"SAAAAANS!" She shouted, squeezing the rocket in her fist.

"Y-Yes, Tori?" The skeleton nervously replied. Tori turned to face him and glared at him.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF T-," Toriel was cut off by a loud sob that came from behind the shelf, followed by soft crying. Toriel's mother like instincts kicked in when the sob reached her ears, and she hurried to the shelf. Sitting in a small pile of glass, was a small toddler. The child had short-ish brown hair and a blue and purple striped sweater that was clearly too big. The child sniffed and wiped its nose on its sleeve. Without hesitation, Toriel picked up the child. When she met the child's eyes, she realized who it was. "F-Frisk my child?" She stuttered. The child looked at Toriel and giggled.

"Moo Moo!" The child said, pointing at Toriel. Toriel smiled.

"I'm not a cow sweetie," She said, with a chuckle. "It's me, Toriel, don't you remember me?"

Frisk looked into Toriel's eyes and smiled. "Mama!" She said, resting her head against Toriel's shoulder. Toriel knew for sure that this was Frisk, because Frisk had started calling her Mom since they started living in the same house.

"Yes my child, Mama's here," Toriel said, hugging the child.

"Mama go Moo Moo!" Frisk said, giggling.

Sans and Alphys were taken back by this, but Sans walked over the Toriel and looked at Frisk.

"Hey, kiddo is that you?" He asked Frisk, booping her nose.

"Saz!" Frisk said, reaching for him.

"Aww, I'm here kiddo," Sans said, ruffling her hair.

"Sans, are you down there?" A voice called from the stairs.

"Yeah, Pap, I've been down here since lunch," Sans called back up the stairs.

"Well can you come up here, I need help solving this puzzle," Papyrus called back.

"I don't trust the stairs, I think there up to something," (Rim shot) Sans called back, smiling at his clever pun.

Papyrus sighed and came down the steps. When he entered the lab, he was holding a Rubix Cube.

"Oh, hello Toriel, and who is this?" Papyrus asked, pointing to the toddler.

"Papy!" Frisk said, smiling.

"This is Frisk, a small mishap happened, and she's a bit younger," Toriel said, glaring at Sans.

"Oh, well maybe she'd like this!" Papyrus said, handing the unsolved cube to Frisk. Frisk squealed in delight at this, and she began to play with it. Papyrus smiled. "You are so cute tiny human!" He said. Frisk giggled and reached for him. Toriel giggled and handed Frisk to Papyrus. "I bet I can make you laugh!" Papyrus said, hiding his face with his hand. "Peekaboo!" He said, removing his hand. Frisk giggled at this. Papyrus smiled. "You're silly, you know that?" He said, tickling Frisk. Frisk giggled and squirmed in his arms. "I knew I could! The great Papyrus triumphs again!" He said, still tickling her. Suddenly Frisk stopped giggling. Her eyes welled up with tears, and she sniffled. "What's wrong tiny human, d-did I scare you?" Papyrus asked, with a confused look. Frisk buried her face in Papyrus's scarf and cried softly. Toriel knew immediately knew what was wrong, and she took Frisk from Papyrus. "What's wrong, did I scare her?" Papyrus asked, concerned.

"No, she just had an accident," Toriel said, trying to comfort Frisk. Frisk tried to hide her blush and tears by covering her face with Toriel's ear. Toriel took Frisk upstairs and to the bathroom. She looked through cupboards and drawers. She eventually found a pack of diapers from when Asriel was a baby. She changed Frisk and took her to the bedroom. "I think you could use a nap," she said. Frisk yawned and nodded, she rested her head against Toriel's shoulder, and fell asleep.


	3. Spaghetti!

About an hour later, Frisk awoke with an appetite. She found herself in the bedroom in bed. She got up, and made her way to the doorway. She was about to go down the stairs when something grabbed her. Frisk yelped in surprise and flailed in the grip of Sans.

"Woah whoa there kiddo, it's just Sans, I'm not gonna hurt you," he said, taking Frisk downstairs.

"Saz!" Frisk said, hugging him. Her stomach rumbled and she blushed. "Hungy," she said, messing with Sans's jacket zipper.

Sans laughed. "Me too kiddo, I think Pap is cooking spaghetti."

When they got to the kitchen, they were greeted by Toriel.

"Mama!" Frisk said, reaching for her.

Toriel took Frisk from Sans and booped her nose. "I bet you're hungry," she said, setting Frisk down at the table. The seat had pillows on it to boost Frisk up to the table. Papyrus set a plate of Spaghetti down for everyone and himself, and they all started eating. All except Toriel, who was trying to feed Frisk, but Frisk wasn't really agreeing.

"Come on Frisk, please?" Toriel begged, trying to get the forkful of spaghetti into Frisk's mouth.

"Noooo!" Frisk said, trying to avoid the fork. Toriel sighed and kept trying, getting more and more hopeless each time.

"Hey Tori?" Sans asked, with a small blush.

"Yes Sans?" Toriel replied, turning to him.

"Why don't you eat your dinner, I'll take care of feeding Frisk," He said.

"Are you sure?" Toriel asked him.

"Yeah, besides, I've already finished my dinner, and you haven't eaten a bite. It's okay," Sans said, standing up. Toriel gave Sans the fork, and sat down at the dinner table to eat.

"Thank you Sans," Toriel said.

Sans scooped up a forkful of spaghetti, and tried to feed it to Frisk.

"Nooo!" Frisk said, turning her head.

"Aww come on kiddo, please eat," Sans begged.

"NOOO!" Frisk screamed.

"Will someone please slit that child's THROAT?!" Flowey yelled, loudly. Frisk sniffled, tears streamed down her cheeks and she wailed. Sans picked Frisk up, and took her to the living room couch. Toriel stood up and walked towards Flowey.

"I will not tolerate you speaking about my baby that way!" She told him in a demonic voice.

"O-Okay," Flowey replied, taken back.

In the living room, Sans was sitting on the couch with Frisk who was still crying. He had tried to comfort her, but he wasn't good at that! He didn't know what to do. But then, he had an idea.

"Hey kiddo, check this out," he said, making a blue light surround Frisk and pick her up. Sans moved his hand up, down, and around the room, sending Frisk flying around. Soon, she was laughing! Sans, exhausted, set her down in his lap, and booped her nose. Frisk giggled. "There's that smile," Sans said, smiling.

Toriel came into the living room and sat next to Sans on the couch. She picked up Frisk.

"Hello my child! Oh you are so cute!" She said, placing Frisk on her lap. Frisk cuddled against Toriel.

"Moo Moo!" She said, giggling. Toriel just laughed.

"Oh sweetie, you know I'm not a cow," Toriel replied.

"She so cute," Sans said.

"So are you," Toriel said with a blush.

Sans stuttered, "Y-You think I-I'm cute?" He asked her. Toriel just smiled back at him.


	4. A Morning With Undyne

The next morning, Toriel and Sans were going out, so The others had to care for Frisk.

"Ok, I'm officially stumped," Alphys said, trying to stop Frisk from crying.

"Well, she can't be hungry, we just fed her three plates of spaghetti!" Papyrus said, trying to make funny faces at Frisk.

"Ugh! Would you two stop, you're upsetting her more!" said Undyne, the one who was holding Frisk.

"Wait, maybe she needs, burping?" Alphys said, looking at Undyne.

"Ugh, fine! I don't really get babies," Undyne said, patting Frisk's back. Soon, Frisk stopped crying, let out loud burp, and giggled. Undyne laughed. "I guess that's all she needed," she said, setting Frisk down. Frisk got on her hands and knees and started crawling towards Papyrus. When she got to him, she reached up to him and giggled.

"Oh, hello tiny human," Papyrus said, picking her up. Frisk giggled and started messing with Papyrus's scarf. "You're silly, you know that?" Papyrus said, booping her nose. Frisk giggled. "You're laugh is silly, do you want to hear mine?" Papyrus asked. With that, he let out a crazed laugh. Frisk laugh at this.

"Alphys, have you found out a way to fix her yet?" Flowey asked Alphys, in an annoyed tone.

"I'm working on it Flowey, but I think Frisk is kinda cute this way," Alphys said.

"Well I don't," Flowey remarked, folding his leaf like arms. Papyrus kept on finding new ways to make Frisk laugh, until Frisk wouldn't laugh anymore.

"What's wrong tiny human, do you not have any more giggles?" Papyrus asked the child, trying to make her laugh. Frisk didn't show her face, she kept on looking at the floor trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. It wasn't until Undyne caught a glimpse of what looked like tears streaming down Frisk's cheeks, she spoke up.

"Now look what you Papyrus, now she's crying!" Undyne said, face palming.

"Oh tiny human, I'm sorry if I upset you," Papyrus said. Out of all of them, Flowey was the first one to notice.

"Ahhh, the little brat sh*t herself!" He said, placing a leaf/hand over where his nose would be.

Undyne turned to Flowey. "One more outburst like that, and I'll break out the soap!" She said, scowling. Then Undyne noticed. "I think Pedals is right," She said, covering her nose. Soon they all were holding their noses, except for Frisk, who was crying.

Flowey then asked the question that everyone had in mind. "So who's gonna change her?" He asked, still holding his nose.

"Oh, don't look at me, I don't know how," Papyrus said, handing Frisk to Alphys.

"I'm sorry, I'm not good with diapers," Alphys said, setting Frisk down. They all turned to Undyne.

"No! No way! I will not!" Undyne said, folding her arms. Even though she used to babysit Asriel, she did not want to have to change Frisk.

"Didn't you babysit Asriel when he was little?" Papyrus asked.

"Yeah, but I never liked changing his diapers!" Undyne replied, annoyed.

"You're the only one who knows how to change diapers," Alphys said.

"F-Fine! I'll do it!" Undyne said, picking Frisk up and holding the child away from her. She walked up the bathroom, and tried to remember how to change a diaper. When she finished, Frisk was still crying for some reason. She sighed and picked the child up. "Please stop crying," she pleaded. Frisk wouldn't stop, she just kept crying. Then Undyne had an idea. She remembered what she would do with Asriel. She tossed Frisk up in the air, and she caught her. She tossed her higher and higher. Frisk seemed to enjoy this, because she started laughing within seconds. After about ten times, Undyne caught her. "I think that's enough birdy for today," she said, remembering the name Asriel had given it. "You're pretty cute, you know that," she said, ruffling Frisk's hair.

"Undye!" Frisk managed to say.

When they got downstairs, Undyne had another idea. She took Frisk to her room, and she got her suit of armor out. She smiled and placed the headpiece next to Frisk. Frisk grabbed the headpiece and tried to lift it, but it was heavy even when she was at the proper age. Undyne went to pick the headpiece up.

"No!" Frisk said, trying to push Undyne's hands away. She grabbed the headpiece again and tried to lift it. Undyne thought this was adorable, Frisk was determined even as a baby. After a minute of trying to lift the headpiece, Frisk stopped trying and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hey hey, don't get upset, we can lift it together," Undyne said, grabbing Frisk's hands. With Frisk's hands in hers, Undyne lifted the headpiece off of the floor and placed it on Frisk's head. Frisk immediately fell back due to the weight of the headpiece. She tried to get back up, but couldn't. Undyne helped her stand up, but caught her when she fell forward. She held onto Frisk's arms as she helped the child walk with the headpiece on. After a bit, Frisk's knees gave, and she fell on her behind, causing the mask part of the headpiece to slam shut. Undyne chuckled at this, and grabbed the other parts of the suit. She set the chest plate down, and placed Frisk in it. She placed Frisk's arms in the arms and set the legs side by side on the ground. She lifted Frisk, armor and all up, and placed Frisks legs in the armor legs. Frisk wobbled in the armor, and fell forward with a clash. Undyne helped her up and helped her walk in the armor. After a bit, she helped Frisk out of the armor and put it away. She picked Frisk up, and took her to a key board that was in her room. She sat down with Frisk in her lap, and she used the child's hands to play a song. Frisk seemed to get the hang of it, because when Undyne let go of her hands, she hit her hands against the keys, as Undyne watched smiling.

The key board concert continued until Frisk let out a yawn. "Tired?" Undyne asked, picking her up. Frisk nodded and rested her head against Undyne's shoulder. Undyne took Frisk down to the couch and sat with her. Soon, Frisk was fast asleep, and Undyne drifted off not long after.


	5. Lunch And A Joyride

Frisk awoke to someone picking her up. When she opened her eyes fully, she realized that it was Toriel.

"I take it you and Undyne had fun," she said, smiling.

"Mama!" Frisk said.

"I made lunch," Papyrus called, from the kitchen. Undyne snored loudly, then woke up with a start.

"Where's Frisk?!" She asked, panicked.

"She's right here," Toriel said.

They all sat down for lunch. Toriel was once again trying to feed Frisk, but with no luck. Frisk just wouldn't eat, she just turned her head away from the fork.

"Please Frisk?" Toriel pleaded.

"NO!" Frisk shouted, banging her fists on the table. She kicked her legs against the chair and she flailed her arms. Then her arm hit the plate of spaghetti and it flew up. It landed square on Toriel, Frisk laugh at this. "Funny!" She said, pointing at Toriel.

"Maybe I could try feeding her?" Undyne asked, standing.

"Thank you Undyne, I'll be back soon," Toriel said, heading the bathroom.

Undyne walked over to Frisk, and tried to feed her. Same result. Undyne sighed and looked at Frisk.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice," she said, pinching Frisk's nose. Within seconds, Frisk opened her mouth, but Undyne fed her the spaghetti, and waited for her to swallow. Once she did, she opened her mouth again. Undyne fed her the rest of the spaghetti. Toriel came back from the bathroom, and she picked Frisk up.

"You are quite a trouble maker!" Toriel said, tickling Frisk's stomach. Frisk giggled. Sans walked in, and sat down.

"Saz!" Frisk said, reaching for him. Toriel gave Frisk to Sans, and went on to work on a few things.

"Hey there kiddo!" Sans said, ruffling Frisk's hair. Frisk reached into Sans's pocket, and pulled out what looked like a goat skull. She opened the mouth of the skull facing it away from her, and was taken back when a light blue laser beam shot from it. The force of the beam made Frisk go flying on the skull. She flew around the room. "Hey, where did you get that? N-No no no!" Sans said, panicked. He watched as Frisk flew around and around. He snapped his fingers and a blue light formed around Frisk. Sans pulled Frisk off the skull, and into his lap. He took the skull and placed it back in his pocket. "I'll have to keep a closer eye on you kiddo," he said, booping her nose.

"Sans? Sans, are you in here?" Papyrus said, entering the living room.

"Right here Pap. I'm hanging with Frisk," Sans said, pointing to Frisk. Papyrus walked over to Frisk and picked her up.

"Hello again, tiny human! I have another puzzle for you!" He said, handing her a small slide puzzle. Frisk squealed in delight at this and started to slide the panels around. But soon, the puzzle fell out of Frisk's hands, because she had drifted off to sleep

 **Notes:**

 **Sorry this chapter was so short, I am coming down with writers block again, and it's pretty late, so yeah.**

 **If any of you guys have any ideas, feel free to post them in the reviews**


	6. Kitchen Catastrophe

Frisk awoke in the bedroom, in bed and with the sliding puzzle. She got up and crawled to the kitchen. The others were all in the living room talking about Frisk.

"Well, how long do we have to wait?" Toriel asked Alphys, with a worried look.

"I don't really know! I can't seem to find a cure!" Alphys said, panicked.

"Well, I think you should try harder! She's already annoying enough at her normal age!" Flowey said, annoyed.

"Guys, you're over reacting!" Undyne said, banging her fists on the table. "Honestly, this whole situation hasn't caused her or any of us any harm, has it?" She finished.

"I have to agree with Undyne," Papyrus said. "Actually, she has been quite the giggle box."

"I agree with that, but she can be a handful at times," Sans said, remembering the Gaster Blaster incident.

"We're not going to keep her like this forever, are we?" Undyne asked.

"I don't think that would be fair for her, or us for that matter," Toriel replied.

Just then a loud crash came from the kitchen.

"Oh no," Toriel said, getting up and walking to the kitchen. Frisk was up in the cupboard, pulling random items out.

"Oh no no no!" Toriel said, trying to reach Frisk. Frisk giggled at this, and grabbed a jar labeled "SNAILS." "Oh sweetie, please don't touch those!" Toriel said, smiling nervously. The jar slipped out of Frisk's hands and fell to the floor, shattering. Snails started to slither slowly on the floor, leaving trails of slime behind. Frisk then reached in and grabbed a jar labeled "CINNAMON." "Oh please not the cinnamon!" Toriel pleaded. But Frisk proceeded to "accidently" drop the jar. Then she reached and grabbed a jar labeled "BUTTERSCOTCH," and send it crashing to the floor. Sans had just walked in when Frisk had crawled onto the refrigerator. There, she grabbed a bottle of ketchup. Sans watched in horror as she held the glass bottle over the edge of the fridge.

"H-Hey kiddo, you wouldn't wanna upset your old pal Sans, would ya?" Sans said, reaching for Frisk. Frisk just giggled and dropped the bottle. The world seemed to move in slow motion as Sans jumped to save his precious ketchup. But the bottle shattered against the hard tile floor. "YOU RUINED THE KETCHUP!" Sans shouted, his left eye ignited with ghostly blue flames. Frisk stopped laughing as tears filled her eyes. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY, YOU DIRTY KETCHUP KILLER!" Sans shouted, pulling two Gaster Blasters out of his pockets. The volume of Sans was too much for Frisk, as she started sobbing loudly. "N-Now now b-brother, I t-think we should t-take a step outside!" Papyrus said, pulling the shaking Sans out of the kitchen.

At this point, the others were making their way into the kitchen. "Toriel, what's going on!?" Undyne asked, in shock.

"Please help me get Frisk down," Toriel said, pointing to Frisk, who was still sobbing. Undyne sighed and grabbed Frisk from the fridge. "Can you watch her while I clean up, please?" Toriel asked, trying to get the snails back together.

Undyne sighed. "Okay, I'll watch her," She said, taking Frisk who was still crying, to her room. When they got there, Undyne played birdy until Frisk stopped crying. "You got yourself into trouble I see," she said, tickling Frisk. Frisk didn't laugh, she tried to push Undyne's hands away. She looked like she would start crying at any moment. Undyne was taken back by this, she expected Frisk to at least giggle. She tried to tickle Frisk again.

"No!" Frisk said, trying to push her hands away. Undyne tried her best to make Frisk laugh, but the more she tried, the more upset Frisk became. It wasn't long until Frisk was sobbing again…


	7. Just One Smile?

There Undyne sat. Trying to make Frisk laugh when she was only making it worse. Soon, Sans and Papyrus came up to check on Frisk.

"How is Frisk doing?" Sans asked.

"You tell me!" Undyne yelled, clearly annoyed by the crying.

"Hey, yelling won't solve this. If anything, it only scares her," Sans said.

Papyrus walked over to Frisk and tried to tickle her.

"NOO!" Frisk shouted, shoving his hands away.

"I already tried that," Undyne said.

"Hey kiddo, I'm sorry for getting so upset," Sans said, picking Frisk up. Frisk resisted, she flailed in his arms and tried to get out of his grip.

"Hey, hey I'm trying to make you happy!" Sans said, smiling. Frisk flailed her arms and sobbed louder. Sans held her away from him as she kicked her feet, trying to get lose.

"Oh brother, give her to me, I bet I can make her laugh," Papyrus said, taking Frisk from Sans. "Where's the great Papyrus?" Papyrus asked, covering his face with his hand. "Here I am!" He said, removing his hand. Frisk just cried louder. Papyrus tried many things to make Frisk crack a smile, but nothing worked. "The great Papyrus has failed," he said, handing Frisk back to Sans. The more things they tried, the louder Frisk's cries became. Soon the sound reached Flowey, and let the others know.

"WILL SOMEONE PUT A CLOTH TO THAT CHILD'S FACE?!" He shouted, loudly.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING PETALS!" Undyne shouted down the stairs. The yelling didn't help at all. Undyne tried the key board again, but Frisk didn't find it amusing. Papyrus tried countless puzzles and games of Peekaboo, but Frisk wouldn't smile. Sans even let Frisk play with a Gaster Blaster, but she wouldn't touch it. They tried to feed her, but she wasn't hungry. They tried a second attempt at games, but that only made things worse, if that was possible. Undyne even changed her diaper, but it was clean. No matter what they did, Frisk wouldn't stop crying. Flowey even tried to make her smile, which surprised everyone. Alphys even put an anime movie on, but nothing would help. Soon, Frisk's cries became scratchy and dry, but that only made her cry more.

"Please Frisk, your just making it worse," Undyne said, hearing the sore cries. The crying went on for another ten minutes, getting louder as it went, until Toriel heard it. Toriel dropped what she was doing, and went up to Undyne's room, where the crying was coming from. She immediately picked Frisk up, and hugged her.

"Why didn't you guys do anything to help her?" Toriel asked the others, holding the crying child.

"Oh believe me, we tried!" Undyne said.

"How long has she been crying?" Toriel asked.

"About twenty minutes," Sans said.

"Oh, that's not good for her throat," Toriel said. "I'll give her some butterscotch pie later. That should take care of it," she said, trying to comfort Frisk.

"We tried everything, but she wouldn't smile!" Undyne said, exhausted.

"Oh, the reason she wouldn't smile, is because she's tired," Toriel said, rocking Frisk. Soon, Frisk's cries died down, and eventually stopped. Frisk fell asleep in Toriel's arms not long after, so Toriel placed her in Undyne's bed. Then something happened that shocked them all, all except Toriel. A small smile appeared on Frisk's face in her sleep.

"See, it doesn't take much to make her smile if you know what she needs," Toriel said, smiling. "I'd recommend letting her sleep for a while, if you wake her, I'm not going to help you then," she said.


	8. First Day Of School

Frisk woke up the next morning. She seemed to remember what happened, as she wasn't surprised to wake up in Undyne's bed. She got out of bed, and crawled down the steps. She was making her way the kitchen, when she bumped into Toriel.

"Where do you think you're going sweetie?" Toriel said, picking Frisk up.

"Mama!" Frisk said, but her voice cut off, and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh, poor dear, your throat must still be sore," Toriel said, taking Frisk to the kitchen. She set Frisk down in a chair, and pulled a nice fresh butterscotch pie out of the oven. She took a knife, and cut a small slice out of it and put it on a plate with a fork. When she tried to feed it to Frisk, Frisk resisted it. She did want to eat it, but she wasn't so sure her throat would agree. "Please my child, it's going to make you feel better," Toriel said, trying to feed her the pie. Frisk hesitated, but opened her mouth. Toriel fed her the small slice of pie, and in no time, Frisk was happy. Toriel picked her up and smiled. "You are quite a handful at times," she said, patting Frisk's back. Frisk let out a loud burp, and she giggled. "Tell you what, how about I take you to school today," Toriel said, grabbing a bag for supplies.

"Schoow!" Frisk said, smiling.

"That's right sweetie, I'll be teaching kindergarten and Undyne is the gym teacher," Toriel said, gathering things to take. After Toriel packed, she took Frisk the school house. When they got there, Toriel set up for class. It was not long until the students filed in, and class started.

"Good morning class," Toriel said, holding Frisk

"Good morning Miss. Dreemurr," The class said back.

"Now, you all are probably wondering why I have a baby with me," Toriel said. "This is Frisk," Toriel said, remembering that Frisk had come to visit school before. "Now, she's a bit younger than you may remember, but that's because of a small lab accident back home," Toriel said, remembering San's little prank. "So, she's going to be joining us for class today. Can you say hi Frisk?" Frisk didn't face the class, she didn't want them to see her. Toriel smiled. "She's a bit shy," she said, setting Frisk in a small play pen that she had set up. Class went on for a while, until it was time for recess. As soon as the kids were allowed to play, they all got up and crowded around Frisk's play pen. All, except for Monster Kid, who was playing with a toy car. All the kids that were crowded around Frisk started talking at once, and they were all reaching in and trying to touch her. Frisk did not take a liking to this. She tried to get away from them, but they would all rush to the opposite side of the play pen. Frisk soon found herself getting overwhelmed by this, but she didn't want to cry in front of everyone. She could feel tears burning in her eyes, and she felt her lip quiver. Then she couldn't take it anymore. She let out a loud sob that made everyone step back. Toriel heard this and rushed to the play pen. She picked up Frisk and tried to calm her down. Frisk wouldn't calm down, she buried her face into Toriel's shoulder and cried. She did calm down eventually, and Toriel placed her back in the play pen. The crying had gotten Monster Kid's attention, as he picked up the toy car and walked over to the others.

"If anyone would like to see Frisk, they have to ask me first," Toriel said, in a stern tone. Monster Kid walked over to Toriel.

"Um, may I see Frisk," he asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Yes, you may see Frisk if you try not to scare her," Toriel replied, smiling. Monster Kid remembered Frisk. They became friends when Frisk visited for the first time, and they had countless play dates. Monster Kid walked over to the play pen, and he looked at Frisk. He had to admit, she was pretty cute. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and waved.

"Hi Frisk," he said, smiling.

"Monstew!" Frisk managed to say, reaching for him. Then Monster Kid had an idea, he gave the car he was playing with to Frisk. He smiled as he watched her push it back and forth across the play pen floor. When recess ended, it was time for lunch. Toriel fed Frisk when everyone was at lunch. When everyone came back, class resumed. Frisk continued to play with the toy car, until it was time for gym class…


	9. Gym Class And Paint Splatters

It was time for gym class, and everyone was lined up to go. Toriel took Frisk to gym class, so she could hang out with Undyne. Undyne had arranged for a game of dodge ball. She set Frisk in a small area that she had blocked off with various equipment. "Ok, everyone give me two laps!" Undyne shouted. She handed a dodge ball to Frisk for her to play with. She wasn't going to play in the game of course, but Undyne thought she might like to play with the ball.

"Um Miss. Undyne, are you going to join our team?" Monster Kid asked, hoping she would pick his team over theirs.

"Actually, I'm not going to be playing dodgeball today, I have to watch Frisk," Undyne said, pointing to Frisk. Monster Kid went back to his team, and they started the game. Undyne sat with Frisk, rolling the ball to her and her rolling it back. She did watch the game too, to make sure no one got hurt. It wasn't until Monster Kid got hit in the face that Undyne went to see if he was ok. Blood dripped from his nose, as he wiped tears from his eyes. He sat and played with Frisk for the rest of the game. Undyne set up for a game of spear throw and explained how to play it. She was about to demonstrate how to throw the spear, when Frisk started crying.

"Hold on," Undyne said, setting the spear down. She walked over to Frisk and picked her up. "What happened?" She asked Monster Kid.

"I didn't do anything, she just started crying!" Monster Kid replied.

"I think I might know what's wrong," Undyne said, taking Frisk to the bathroom. She changed Frisk to find that she was wet. When she finished, Frisk had stopped crying. They both went back into the gym, and Undyne continued teaching the class.

When gym class ended, they all went back to Toriel's room for and art project. In Toriel's room, they all learned to finger paint. When they all started to paint, Frisk dipped her whole hand into the yellow paint. She then touched her hand to her face, resulting in yellow paint on her nose and chin. She dipped her other hand in the blue paint, and she smacked both hands on the piece of paper. She pulled her hands off of the paper, and she touched her legs, getting blue and yellow paint all over them. She then picked the container of purple paint up, and dipped her yellow covered hand into it. The container of paint stuck to her blue covered hand, so when she turned her hand over it resulted in pouring the entire container of paint, container included, onto herself. She picked up the container of red paint, which stuck to her hand. She dipped her purple/yellow covered hand into it, and slammed her hand on the piece of paper. The can of red fell off of her hand, spilling onto to the floor. She looked at her drawing and clapped her hands in glee, resulting in multi colored paint splatters everywhere. She finally grabbed the can of green paint, which stuck to her hand. After dipping her other hand into the container, she found that it was still stuck to her. So, she shook her hand violently to get it off, resulting in green paint to go everywhere! Toriel noticed this immediately, and she got up and took Frisk to the bathroom…


	10. Frisk's Foul Mouth

Toriel fought against Frisk with a damp cloth to try to get the paint off of her. Frisk did not like this however, she just cried and screamed, and she tried to avoid being scrubbed.

"Noooo!" She shouted, trying to break Toriel's grasp on her arm.

"I'm sorry Frisk, but you chose to get dirty, not me," Toriel said, wiping the blue paint off Frisk's arm. Then Toriel tried to wipe Frisk's face, but Frisk kept turning her head. "If you stay still, this would go a lot faster," Toriel said, hoping to make Frisk cooperate. Surprisingly, Frisk stopped moving, and Toriel finished cleaning her off. "There, all done!" Toriel said, taking a fresh set of clothes out of the supplies bag. After fighting with Frisk to dress her, Toriel picked the paint covered clothes up, and placed them in a plastic bag. She picked up Frisk, and went back to the classroom.

When the art project was over, the class went over spelling.

"Does anyone remember what we've been working on?" Toriel asked that class. Monster Kid raised his hand, and Toriel called on him.

"When you have words that end with C K, the C is silent," he said.

"Very good Monster Kid," Toriel said, writing words on the board. When she was finished, the board looked like this:

BACK

ROCK

MOCK

SICK

TACK  
NECK  
DUCK

"Now, when I point to the words, you read them out loud," Toriel said, pointing to the first word.

"Back," the class read. Toriel pointed to the next word. "Rock," the class said. The list went on and on, until they got to the last word. Toriel pointed to it.

"F*ck!" Frisk shouted, smiling. Some of the students laughed, others looked around in confusion. Toriel was taken back by this, but she pointed to the word again. "F*ck!" Frisk shouted, even louder.

"Oh no, sweetie, this says Duck," Toriel said, trying to correct her.

"F*ck!" Frisk shouted again. "F*ck f*ck f*ck f*ck f*ck!" Frisk repeated, clapping her hands.

"Frisk, sweetie, um, where did you learn that word?" Toriel asked, blushing.

"Fwowey!" Frisk said, giggling. Toriel sighed angrily, how did she not know Flowey was behind this. Toriel sighed again as she erased the word DUCK from the chalk board.

When school was over, Toriel and Frisk went home. When they got there, Toriel asked the others to watch Frisk while she washed Frisk's clothes. Frisk fell right asleep, so the others started to prepare dinner. Soon after, Frisk woke up and walked into Undyne's room. There, she found more art supplies. Glitter, paint, markers, glue, stickers, you name it! Frisk grabbed a tube of pink paint, and squeezed it out, causing it to get on her hands and on the floor. She grabbed the tube of green paint, and she squeezed it out onto the floor. She grabbed the jar of glitter realized that shaking it caused the glitter to fall out. She shook it so hard, that the lid popped off and the glitter went everywhere. She grabbed a marker and started to color her hands and feet. She grabbed the blue tube of paint, and she squeezed it into her mouth (Nontoxic). This turned her tongue a deep blue. She spit the paint out, but her tongue remained blue. She opened the tube of glue, and she dumped it all on the floor. Just wait until Undyne finds out…


	11. The Great Bath Battle

The others had just finished making dinner. Sans thought it was a good idea to check on Frisk. They all headed to Frisk's room.

"She's gone!" Alphys said, panicked.

"Well she has to be here somewhere," Sans said, looking around.

"Alphys, you search the kitchen, Papyrus, you search Toriel's room, Sans, you search my room, and I'll search Papyrus and Sans's room. They all split up and searched for Frisk. It wasn't until Sans opened Undyne's closet that he found her. Paint cover her and the floor, Glitter covered the carpet in a thick layer. A small ring of blue covered her mouth. Her hands were covered in glue. She looked at Sans and giggled.

"Undyne, you may want to take a look at this," Sans called.

"Take a look at wha-," Undyne was cut off, she looked at Frisk in shock, and she didn't say anything. "UGH! WHEN ARE WE GONNA LEARN NOT TO LEAVE HER ALONE!" Undyne shouted, banging her fists against the wall, causing small cracks to form in it. Frisk stopped laughing, tears welled in her eyes. She started crying. Undyne just sighed and face palmed.

"What's with all the yelling?" Toriel asked, coming upstairs.

"The little brat got into Undyne's art supplies," Flowey said. Toriel remembered Frisk's little outburst in class, and she picked Flowey up.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?!" Flowey asked, angrily. Toriel said nothing, she just took Flowey to the bathroom, and jammed a bar of soap in his mouth. Flowey spat it out. "WHAT'S THIS FOR?!" He shouted.

"When you decide to stop teaching Frisk swear words, you can spit this out," Toriel replied, shoving the soap back in his mouth. After that, she headed to Undyne's room and picked Frisk up. "Oh Frisk, do you have to keep making a mess?" She said, taking Frisk to the other bathroom. When she turned the faucet on, Frisk ran out of the bathroom. Toriel shut the faucet off and ran after her. Frisk ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sans and Papyrus saw her, and they saw Toriel chasing her, so they ran after Frisk. Soon, Undyne and Alphys joined the chase, and Frisk was still running from them. She ran upstairs, and turned into Sans's room. She looked for a place to hide, but then she saw a Gaster Blaster. She grabbed it and opened its mouth. She flew out of San's room, and down the hallway on the Gaster Blaster. When the others saw her, they chased after her. Frisk went flying into the kitchen, and she knocked a few things over, breaking them. She then flew back into the living room, and zoomed past Undyne's face. She flew back upstairs, and into the bathroom. She flew strait into the bar of soap in Flowey's mouth, pushing it down his throat. She ricocheted off the wall, and flew back down the stairs. She dodged Toriel and headed into the living room. She then hit a ceiling light, breaking it with a loud POP, and she headed back upstairs. When she was about half way down the hallway, the Gaster Blaster coughed and sputtered. The laser from its mouth cut off, and Frisk fell to the ground. The others came upstairs, and Toriel picked Frisk up.

"That's it. Bath time for you missy," she said, taking Frisk to the bathroom.


	12. Oh No

Frisk struggled in Toriel's grasp, trying to get free. When Toriel entered the bathroom, she was met with Flowey.

"Flowey, would you mind leaving?" Toriel asked him.

"LEAVE?! I GET A BAR OF SOAP SHOVED DOWN MY THROAT, AND ALL YOU ASK ME TO DO IS LEAV-," Flowey was cut off when he hiccupped, sending bubbles flying from his mouth. Toriel looked at the flower in shock. He hiccupped again, allowing more bubbles to escape. Frisk reached up and popped one, making her giggle. "Stop laughing!" Flowey shouted.

"Um, maybe you should talk to Alphys," Toriel said, picking the potted plant up. She placed Flowey outside of the bathroom, and closed the door. She started the water and filled the tub. After a short battle, Frisk was in the tub. She struggled as Toriel poured water on her hair to get the glitter out. Soon, Frisk was clean. "There, was that so bad?" Toriel said, draining the colored water. Frisk just blew a raspberry at Toriel with her bright blue tongue. Toriel just sighed and dried Frisk off. After another fight, Frisk was dressed. When Undyne had finished cleaning Frisk's mess, they all gathered for dinner. Flowey kept on coughing up more bubbles, and Frisk didn't resist being fed for the first time. After dinner, they all headed down to Alphys's lab.

"So you're saying that you found a way to change her back to her normal age?" Undyne asked.

"I think so, all we have to do is feed her this," Alphys said, holding up a small bottle of green liquid. She handed the bottle to Toriel who was holding Frisk. Toriel sat down with Frisk, and she tried to feed the liquid to Frisk. Frisk however, resisted, feeling that she wasn't hungry or thirsty, given the fact that she just ate. It took a while, but Toriel managed to get Frisk to drink some of it. That was when Frisk sneezed, spraying green liquid everywhere.

"Ugh gross!" Undyne said, wiping the slime off her face. Toriel sighed, setting the bottle down and wiping her face.

"Alphys? Are there any side effects to that stuff that we should worry about?" Sans asked, wiping his arms. Alphys thought for a moment.

"Maybe, considering we all came in contact with it, I'll have to do some calculations," Alphys replied, starting to calculate the situation.

"Well I for one don't like the idea of any side effects," Papyrus said. Toriel sighed.

"We'll try the potion again in the morning," she said, taking Frisk to bed. The other went to bed while Alphys kept on working.

When morning finally arrived, the others were all awoken by Alphys.

"What's with the wakeup call?" Undyne said, still half asleep. When she heard her voice, she gasped and covered her mouth. "What's wrong with my voice?!" She asked, in a higher pitched voice.

"That's what I came to tell you guys! I figured out the side effects to that potion," Alphys said, panicked.

"That potion is basically made to progress age. But considering Frisk's saliva was mixed with what she sprayed last night, it somehow reversed the effects!" Alphys said, still panicked. "When I woke up this morning, I almost fainted in front of the mirror!" She continued.

"I have to see for myself!" Undyne said, running to the bathroom mirror. Seconds later a loud scream was heard from the bathroom. The others ran upstairs to see, but the all stopped in their tracks when they looked in the mirror. Five shocked monster children stared back at them.

"W-We look l-like five year olds!" Toriel said, still staring at her shocked reflection.

"Ugh! I hated being a five year old!" Undyne shouted stomping her foot.

"Undyne! Don't stomp! You might wake up Frisk!" Toriel said, still having some mothering sense to her.

"Fine!" Undyne shouted, folding her arms and pouting.

"Is this going to wear off Alphys?" Toriel asked. Alphys sighed.

"I don't think so, the only way to cure it is to get the antidote," she replied.


	13. Mettaton

"Well you're the one who got us in this mess in the first place!" Undyne shouted.

"I know, I know, but you don't have to freak out about it!" Sans yelled back.

"G-Guys, can we please stop f-fighting?" Toriel asked, getting upset from the yelling.

"It's not my fault that that idiot of a monster pulled that stupid prank on Alphys!" Undyne shouted, stomping her foot.

"Oh yeah?" Sans replied. "It's not my fault that you're a lame excuse for a royal guard!"

"Well, you're one to talk considering you do next to NOTHING for society!" Undyne shouted.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A WHINY SUCK UP!" Sans shouted.

"AT LEAST I DON'T SUCK DOWN EVERY LAST DROP OF KETCHUP AT GRILLBY'S!" Undyne screamed.

"P-Please s-s-stop f-fighting!" Toriel said, tears in her eyes.

"AT LEAST I DON'T BELIVE IN THOSE STUPID ANIME THINGS!" Sans shouted, stomping his foot like a child.

"HEY! ANIME IS REAL!" Undyne yelled back, grabbing her spear.

"IS NOT!" Sans yelled back, grabbing a Gaster Blaster.

"IS TOO!" Undyne screamed.

"IS NOT!" Sans yelled back.

"Would you please stop FIGHTING!?" Toriel shouted, then she ran off crying.

"Huh?" Sans said, realizing. "Tori, wait up!" He shouted, running after her.

"What should we do?" Papyrus asked, playing with a Rubix Cube.

"W-Well, considering w-we can't really h-handle Frisk as f-five year olds, I'll c-call Mettaton," Alphys said, shakily grabbing a walky-talky like device.

"METTATON?!" Flowey shouted. "NO ONE WANTS HIM AROUN-!" He was cut off as more bubbles escaped his mouth.

"Shut it petals!" Undyne shouted, pouting. Soon, Sans and Toriel returned, Toriel still sniffling.

"I'm calling M-Mettaton," Alphys said.

"Good idea. Maybe he can help us out of this," Toriel said. Alphys pressed a small button on the device and she spoke.

"Mettaton?" Alphys asked into the device. "It's Alphys….Things have been kinda tricky around here latel-…..My voice?...Um, yeah, it's a bit higher than usual…Why?...Well, can you come over? I can't really explain this…..Yeah, please get here as soon as possible….Okay, thanks, bye." With that, she pressed the button on the device and put it in her pocket.

"So, is he coming to help?" Toriel asked.

"Yeah, he'll be here in a bit," Alphys said. Soon, there was a knock on the door. Toriel reached up to open the door, but she couldn't reach it. Undyne sighed and opened it for her. When Mettaton saw Undyne, his jaw dropped.

"Undyne? Is that you darling?" He asked in shock.

"Heck yeah it's me, and don't call me darling!" Undyne said, pouting.

"What happened to you?" Mettaton asked.

"Alphys will explain," Undyne said.

"I-Is that M-Mettaton?" Alphys asked, walking over.

"Alphys! What happened to you guys?" Mettaton asked, kneeling down to her.

"It's a long story," Alphys said.

Alphys explained what happened while Toriel and Sans played a game of peekaboo with Frisk.

"So, is there any way to reverse it?" Mettaton asked.

"So far, no. T-That's why I asked you to come over. We kinda need a little h-help,"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what I should do," Mettaton said. "I've never had to deal with children." Just then, Alphys went wide eyed as she remembered something.

"U-Um… M-M-Mettaton," she stammered.

"Yes darling?" Mettaton said, kneeling down to her.

"The a-antidote that F-Frisk sprayed us w-with was supposed to p-p-progress her age s-slowly. S-Since we got the reverse effects, I-I think we might start t-to get y-younger over the next few d-days," Alphys said, tearing up. Mettaton's eyes went wide.

"Younger?!" Mettaton asked, shocked. Alphys did some math in her head.

"I t-think we'll get t-to the age of a-about three or f-four," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "A-And it's a-all m-my f-fault!" She sobbed, burying her face into her hands. Mettaton was taken back by this. He knew Alphys was a little fragile, but he didn't expect her to burst into tears. Mettaton picked up the crying dinosaur and hugged her.

"This isn't your fault, honey," he said, softly.

"B-But I w-wanted to h-help, a-and I m-messed up! N-Now e-everybody is s-suffering f-f-from my m-miss hap!" Alphys sobbed, embarrassed that another attempt to help ended in failure.

"This wasn't anyone's fault Alphys," Mettaton said. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Alphys just kept crying. She tried to stop, but for some reason, her body wouldn't pull itself together. She knew that this was the regression effect taking place on her mind and body. The fact that she was getting even younger made her feel worse. Mettaton knew that her mind had been greatly affected by the potion. He just stood, hugging Alphys, trying to pacify her.

"What's wrong with Alphys?" Undyne asked. She stood at Mettaton's feet, looking up at him with a tilted head.

"She's just a little upset, honey," Mettaton answered.

"Why?" Undyne asked, in a childish tone.

"Just give her some space, please," Mettaton said.

"W-Wait," Alphys sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "I t-think the o-others should k-know."

"Know what?" Undyne asked, curiously.

"The antidote t-that Frisk s-sprayed us with was s-supposed to p-progress her age s-slowly. S-So, we're g-going to get y-younger over the n-next few days," Alphys said, with a look of defeat.

"Wait, who's the youngest?" Undyne asked.

"I think either you or Papyrus," Alphys said. "Why?"

"Whoever is de youngest will regress de youngest," Undyne said.

"I think that might be true," Alphys said, thinking.

"So, Papywus and I will be de youngest?" Undyne asked, dreading the answer.

"Y-Yeah," Alphys said, noticing Undyne was getting a lisp. Just then, Toriel ran into the room.

"Um… Mr. Mettaton," she said shyly, "I think Papyrus had an accident."

 **(Just so you guys know, Mettaton is in his EX form).**


	14. Having A Bad Time

"There," Mettaton said, as he set Papyrus on the couch, next to Alphys, who was asleep.

"See if you can dodge this Sans!" Undyne shouted from the kitchen.

"Aw come on Undyne, you know I can dodge anything!" Sans shouted back. Just then, a loud bang rang throughout the house. "See! I knew you'd miss!" Sans shouted.

"What's going on in here?" Mettaton said, walking into the kitchen. He gasped as he saw what had happened. A glowing blue spear was buried deep into the wall. Undyne stood on the fridge, and Sans stood on the table. They were both unharmed, but Undyne grabbed another spear and aimed it at Sans.

"I'm gonna get you now! You can't dodge fowevew!" Undyne shouted at Sans, before she threw the spear at him. Sans gave a small grin and quickly moved slightly to the left. Dodging the spear and allowing it to land in the wall.

"My turn!" Sans said, as he summoned a Gaster Blaster.

"Oh no darlings!" Mettaton said, picking Sans up by the collar.

"Hey! Aw no fair!" Sans whined, flailing to get out of Mettaton's grip.

"Victowy!" Undyne shouted, raising a spear in the air.

"Don't think you're getting away scot free, missy!" Mettaton said, picking Undyne up.

"Hey! Put me down!" Undyne shouted, pouting.

"I think you both need to sit in time out," Mettaton said, setting two chairs in the corner, facing the wall.

"No! No time out!" Undyne whined. Mettaton set Undyne and Sans down in the chairs.

"Now, sit here and don't fight with each other," Mettaton said, firmly. He sighed and walked back into the living room. He sat on the couch. Beside him sat Papyrus and Alphys, who were both asleep. "I'm not built to care for kids," Mettaton said to himself.

"Um…M-Mr. Mettaton," Toriel said, walking up to him.

"Yes, darling?" Mettaton asked, sitting up.

"I'm tired, could I sit on the couch please?" She asked, reaching up to him.

"Sure," Mettaton said, as he helped her up. "Where is Frisk at the moment, darling?"

"She's asleep upstairs. I put her to bed," Toriel said, yawning. She leaned against Mettaton, and began to fall asleep.

"ANIME IS REAW!" Undyne shouted from the kitchen.

"IS NOT!" Sans shouted back.

"IS TOO!" Undyne shouted back. Mettaton sighed. He carefully got up, as to not disturb Toriel, who was asleep.

"I thought I told you two not to fight," Mettaton said, walking into the kitchen.

"But he stawted it!" Undyne shouted, pointing at Sans.

"Tattle tale!" Sans shouted back.

"Both of you stop fighting!" Mettaton said, picking them up. "I think you both could use a nap."

"But I'm not tiwed!" Undyne whined loudly.

"Shhh. You'll wake up the others if you don't be quiet," Mettaton said, setting them on the couch with the others. Soon, Undyne sat, hugging Alphys in her sleep. Sans was asleep, leaning on Papyrus. Mettaton sighed and went upstairs to check on Frisk. After that, he sat in a small chair, and drifted off.


	15. Falling Ages

The monsters sat in the living room. All except for Sans and Undyne, who were sitting in time out again.

"Mettaton, can we pwease come out of time out?" Undyne asked.

"Have you learned your lesson about fighting?" Mettaton asked. Undyne nodded. "Good, then you can come out."

"Sweet! Now we can continue our fight!" Sans said, summoning Gaster Blasters.

"Yes!" Undyne said, holing up a spear. Mettaton picked both of them up they the collar.

"Do you want to sit in time out again? For twice as long?" He asked. Undyne and Sans shook their heads.

"Fine," Sans said, pouting.

"M-Mettaton," Alphys said, nervously.

"What is it, darling?' Mettaton asked, kneeling down to her.

"I'm worried a-about t-them," Alphys said.

"And why is that, darling?"

"T-They're acting like k-kids. Papyrus already had an a-accident, and Undyne,"-

"Hahaha! You peed your pants!" Sans shouted, pointing at Undyne.

"S-Sut up Sans!" Undyne shouted at him, tears in her eyes. Mettaton sighed and walked to Undyne.

"Well, this is a pretty big problem you've found yourselves in, darlings," He said. Sans was too busy laughing to pay attention. "Undyne, darling, why don't you go and change. And Sans, do not laugh at her," Mettaton said, turning to Sans.

"Alright, alright, sorry. Don't get your metal panties in a bunch, Metroid," Sans said, hopping onto the couch. Mettaton rolled his eyes. He was about to walk to the kitchen when he felt something tap his leg.

"U-Um, Mr. Mettaton?" Toriel said, quietly.

"Oh, what do you need darling?" Mettaton asked, kneeling down to her.

"I hate t-to sound c-childish, but I'm a bit hungry," she said.

"Oh, um, alright. Is there anything around here that I could make?" Mettaton asked.

"Well, there's some butterscotch pie that I made yesterday, or there's some spaghetti that you can cook," Toriel said, thinking.

"Spaghetti!" Papyrus shouted. I wanna hewp cook!

"Oh, alright Papyrus," Mettaton said, following Papyrus into the kitchen. It was then that Frisk started crying. "Toriel, darling, could you get Frisk please?"

"I will," Toriel said, running to Frisk's room.

"So, Papyrus, how do we start?" Mettaton asked, looking at the skeleton.

"You have to get a pot and boiw watew," Papyrus said, reaching to grab a pot.

"Hey Metroid, we kinda have a problem," Sans said, walking into the kitchen.

"What's that, Sans?" Mettaton asked.

"Tori and I kinda forgot how to change a diaper," Sans said.

"And you're assuming I know how?" Mettaton asked, fixing his hair in the window's reflection. "Doesn't Undyne know? I thought she babysat Toriel's son."

"She doesn't remember," Sans said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I don't exactly do diapers, darling," Mettaton said, turning to face Sans.

"Well, then it's you who has to deal with the crying," Sans said, motioning for Toriel to come in. Toriel walked in, carrying Frisk who was sobbing at this point. Mettaton sighed and clenched his fists. The crying wasn't that bad, but he knew that it would get worse if things continued like this. He took a deep breath and looked at Toriel and Sans.

"Alright," He said, hesitant. "But you two are helping me." Sans shrugged and held Frisk out to Mettaton. Mettaton hesitantly took Frisk and held her at arm's length. "U-Um, what do I do?" Mettaton asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"First, hold her like she isn't a diseased doggo, and second, lay her down on the couch," Sans said. Mettaton carefully set Frisk on the couch and looked to Toriel.

"Now what?" He asked. Toriel thought for a moment.

"You have to undo her diaper, then clean her using the wipes, then get her into a new diaper. Oh, and don't forget the powder," Toriel instructed as Mettaton followed her directions. He finished and looked at Toriel.

"D-Did I do it correctly?" He asked. Toriel nodded.

"I think so," she said, smiling.

"T-Ton Ton!" Frisk cooed, reaching for Mettaton.

"W-What does she want n-now?" Mettaton asked, confused. Toriel giggled.

"She wants you to pick her up," she laughed.

"A-Alright," Mettaton sighed, picking Frisk up. Frisk cooed and grabbed a bit of Mettaton's hair, giggling. "P-Please be careful, d-darling," Mettaton said, unsure about all of this. Frisk just giggled and started chewing on his hair. "E-Eww," Mettaton shuddered. Frisk giggled and let out a yawn. She rested her head on Mettaton's shoulder and started to fall asleep.

"I guess she's tired," Sans said, chuckling.

"Thank goodness," Mettaton said, setting Frisk on the couch. He went back to the kitchen to finish the spaghetti. Toriel giggled.

"How much longer do you think he's going to be able to deal with this?" She asked Sans.

"Not long, probably," Sans said. "Although, I think I have an idea of how to test that theory…"


	16. Sans's Troubled Behavior

"Alright. Dinner is done," Mettaton said, finishing the spaghetti. Frisk crawled into the kitchen and reached up to Mettaton.

"Ton Ton!" She cooed, smiling.

"Hello, darling," Mettaton said, picking her up. Frisk's stomach grumbled loudly, making her giggle. She grabbed a bit of Mettaton's hair a started to chew on it. "Oh no, darling. My hair is not something you can eat," Mettaton said, setting Frisk down at the kitchen table. Papyrus set a plate of spaghetti down in front of Frisk, smiling. Frisk sat and looked at the spaghetti. She looked at Mettaton and whimpered. "Huh? W-What does she want?" Mettaton asked, looking at Toriel.

"Well, she can't really feed herself when she's this young," Toriel said, eating spaghetti.

"Oh, alright," Mettaton said, picking up Frisk's fork. He gathered some of the pasta, and began to feed Frisk. Frisk ate eagerly, getting sauce all over her face and shirt. During one mouth full, she took a deep breath and sneezed. Spraying Mettaton in the face with spaghetti. Mettaton flinched. A look of disgust on his face. He quickly wiped his face off, trying not to get his gloves dirty. He then continued to feed Frisk, being extra careful not to get sprayed again. When Frisk's plate was clean, Mettaton placed it in the sink. Just then, Sans walked into the kitchen with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Metroid, on a scale of one to ten, how stressed are you right now?" He asked.

"Sans, why are you smiling like that?" Mettaton asked. Sans just chuckled.

"Oh, no reason," he said, before running off, smiling.

"Sans!" Mettaton shouted, going after him. Sans ran to the living room and looked at Toriel, who was drawing on the walls with crayon. He gathered up the crayons and put them in his pockets.

"Hide! He's coming!" He said, giggling. Toriel nodded, running upstairs. Sans was about to follow, when Mettaton came into the room. He gasped, looking at the walls. They were covered in crayon and what looked like ketchup.

"Sans!" He shouted, extremely irritated. "I think you deserve a punishment! Wouldn't you agree?" Sans scrambled to get to the stairs, but before he could, Mettaton grabbed him. He picked the skeleton up by his sweatshirt hood. Sans squirmed in his arms, trying to get away.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" He squealed.

"Oh, I'll put you down, right after this," Mettaton said, holding Sans over his knee. Sans kept squirming around until Mettaton drew back his hand and began to spank him repeatedly.

"O-Ow!" Sans squealed, holding back tears. Meanwhile, Flowey had overheard the commotion, and was now watching this whole scene play out. He kept watching, holding back laughter. After a few more spanks, Mettaton picked up the skeleton and placed him in the chair in the corner of the room.

"Time out," He said, before walking back into the kitchen. Frisk was sitting at the kitchen table, crying. "What's wrong darling?" Mettaton asked, picking her up. Frisk kicked her legs and continued to cry. A look of discomfort on her face. Toriel walked into the kitchen and looked at Frisk.

"She needs to be buwped," She said, with a slight lisp. Mettaton thought for a second and looked at Toriel.

"How exactly do I do that?" He asked, with a confused look.

"Pat hew back," Toriel said. Mettaton placed Frisk over his shoulder and pat her back. Frisk stopped crying and let out a burp, spitting up on Mettaton's back. Mettaton shuddered in disgust.

"Ewww," he said, an uneasy tone in his voice.

"Sowwy, I fowgot to mention that," Toriel said. Mettaton set Frisk down and went to clean himself up.

Sans sighed, crossing his arms and pouting. Flowey burst out laughing. Sans glared at him, pouting.

"Hey! S-Sut up!" He shouted, gaining a lisp.

"Oh? Or what? You'll cry like the baby you are?" Flowey asked, with a chuckle.

"I'ww get the weed kiwwer!" Sans shouted, stomping his foot.

"Is that supposed to be a threat, Baby Bones?" Flowey asked. "Should I get Mettaton to give you another spanking?" Sans whimpered and grabbed the ketchup bottle from his pocket. He smirked and squirted it in Flowey's face.

"Take dat!" He said, smiling. Flowey wiped his face off with a vine and glared at Sans. Just then he smiled, breaking into a fit of laughter. "What are you waughing at?" Sans asked, confused.

"Oh, just a Baby Bones who wet his pants!" Flowey said, pointing to Sans's wet shorts. Sans whimpered. He felt tears burning in his eyes and he looked down. "What's wrong baby? Gonna cry?" Flowey asked, with a snicker.

"N-No!" Sans snapped, glaring at the flower.

"Hmm… I wonder what Toriel will think of you wetting yourself," Flowey said, smirking.

"W-What?!" Sans squealed, his eyes wide.

"Why don't I go ask her?" Flowey said, with an evil smile.

"D-Don't!" Sans said, panicked.

"Oh? And what are you offering me if I don't tell?" Flowey asked. Sans thought for a second. He whimpered, not being able to come up with anything. "I think I have an idea," Flowey said, with a chuckle.

"W-What?" Sans asked, looking at the flower. Flowey giggled.

"Well, Baby Bones. As your 'great' friend, I wouldn't want you going around without some… protection," he smirked.

"P-Pwotection?" Sans asked, confused. With that, Flowey summoned a vine and used it to throw something in front of Sans. With one look, Sans knew that it was in fact a diaper.

"Put it on, Baby Bones," Flowey said, smiling evilly.


	17. A Failed Attempt

"N-No!" Sans said, glaring at Flowey.

"Oh. So I guess I will tell Toriel about your little accident," Flowey said with a smirk.

"F-Fine! Teww her! We're the same age, she probabwy has them too!" Sans shouted.

"Then what if I told Mettaton that Toriel was helping you draw on the walls?" Flowey asked. Sans lunged at Flowey, grabbing him by the stem.

"I'ww pick you! I'ww pick you like a daisy!" he shouted, angry.

"Oh Mettaton!" Flowey called in a singsong voice. Sans got up and ran to Mettaton, panicked.

"Don't hurt her!" He shouted, pleading. "I towd her to do it! It not her fauwt!" Mettaton looked at Sans with a confused face. He was holding Frisk, who was crying.

"Hurt her? Sans, what are you talking about?" He asked, rocking Frisk.

"Towi! She was hewping me draw on the walls!" Sans said, whimpering.

"Is that so?" Mettaton asked. "Toriel, darling, could you come here please?" He called up the steps.

"Yes, Mettaton?" Toriel asked, walking downstairs.

"Tell the truth please. Did you help Sans draw on the walls?" Mettaton asked her, sternly. Toriel looked down and whimpered.

"Y-Yes…" She squeaked, sniffling.

"Okay. For telling the truth, you aren't in trouble," Mettaton said, trying to calm Frisk down. "Could you please help me with Frisk? She won't stop crying." Toriel thought for a moment.

"When was her last nap?" She asked.

"Not for a while," Mettaton said. "She's probably tired." Just then, a loud bang echoed from the laboratory in the basement. The door to the lab flew open, and a thick black smoke poured out from the stairway. Alphys's cries echoed from the basement. Mettaton handed Frisk to Toriel. "Get her to sleep, please," he said, before making his way down to the basement. "Alphys, darling?" He asked, not being able to see anything through the black smoke. The sound of coughing was the only response he got. He walked towards the coughing. "Alphys, are you alright?" He asked.

"M-Mettatwon?" Came a squeaky response. Mettaton felt something bump into his leg.

"Alphys?" He asked, kneeling down to whatever bumped into him. He could make out Alphys, trying to fan away the smoke. The smoke finally cleared and she looked at him, sniffling. The room was a mess. Broken glass was on the floor, and a purple liquid covered the walls. Alphys was in similar condition. Her lab coat was stained and burnt. Black dust stained her face. She coughed.

"M-Mettatwon… S-Somefing went wong. The weaction w-was unstabwe," she sniffled, blood trickling down from a small cut on her forehead.

"O-Oh dear," Mettaton said, picking Alphys up gently. Her lab coat was way too big for her now. It draped over her like a cloak, covering her feet. The sleeves drooped over her tiny hands, making her look somewhat adorable. Upon picking her up, Mettaton noticed her coat was slightly wet in the back. "Alphys, darling, did you have an accident?" He asked, gently. Not wanting to upset her even more. Alphys whimpered and nodded. Mettaton had noticed that the others had gotten younger. They were shorter and starting to speak with a lisp. Alphys was no exception. She looked to be about three years old. If not, two and a half. "Alphy, are you the oldest of everyone here?" Mettaton asked her. Alphys shook her head.

"N-No. Towiel is de owdest… Sans is a bit youngew than her, and I'm a b-bit youngew than Sans. Then Undyne is y-youngew than me, and Papywus is de youngest," she explained.

"Oh, okay darling," Mettaton said. Alphys suddenly got an urgent look on her face. She whimpered and crossed her legs.

"M-Mettatwon…" She whimpered.

"W-What's wrong darling?" Mettaton asked. Alphys whimpered and closed her eyes. Mettaton looked at her confused, then he felt a warm liquid dripping down his chest plate. "A-Alphys!" He exclaimed in shock, quickly holding her at arm's length. Alphys looked at him, whimpering.

"I-I s-sowwy," she squeaked, tears welling up in her eyes. Mettaton noticed her tears and panicked.

"A-Alphy, darling, there's no n-need to cry, its o-okay," he said, trying to calm her down. Alphys was at her breaking point. She kicked her legs and cried, wailing loudly. "S-Shhh A-Alphy, calm d-down honey, l-let's get you c-cleaned up," Mettaton said, quickly carrying Alphys upstairs to her room. He set her down and started to change her out of her wet clothes. Alphys had stopped crying and was now sniffling. Mettaton noticed that she was avoiding eye contact with him. Mettaton then got an idea and began to change Alphys into a diaper. Alphys noticed this and looked at him, tearing up again. Mettaton quickly finished changing her and got her a new lab coat. He picked her up and hugged her, rubbing her back.

"W-Why do I h-have to w-wear a d-diapee?" Alphys asked, sniffling.

"I j-just thought it would be easier to work on an antidote without having to worry about accidents," Mettaton said, softly. Alphys sniffled and nodded. Just then, Undyne started crying. Mettaton set Alphys down on her bed. "Stay here, I'll be right back," he said, before going to Undyne. Undyne sat on the floor in the living room, crying. "Undyne, darling, what's the matter?" Mettaton asked, picking her up.

"I no walk anymowe!" Undyne cried, hugging him.

"D-Don't worry, darling. Alphys is working on trying to find a cure for this," Mettaton said, trying to comfort her. She sniffled, calming down. Mettaton set her on the couch and went back to Alphys. "Okay Alphy. How about another attempt at finding the cure to this?" He asked, picking her up. Alphys nodded and stuck her thumb in her mouth for comfort.

"I didn't know you were a thumb sucker," Mettaton said, noticing this. Alphys just gave a nod, keeping her thumb in her mouth. Mettaton took her back down to the lab. Once he set her down, Alphys wobbled. She tried to regain her balance, but her legs gave out and she fell onto her bottom. Mettaton helped her back up. Alphys tried to walk to the table, but after taking just two steps, she lost her balance and fell. Mettaton picked her up. "Need help, darling?" He asked. Alphys nodded, sucking her thumb. Just then, Mettaton felt something tap his leg. He looked down to see Toriel. "Oh, hello Toriel," he said. "What do you need, darling?" Toriel held up a piece of paper that said "I can't speak." She whimpered and looked at Mettaton. "O-Oh, w-well, what about Sans?" Mettaton asked. Toriel just shook her head. She went back upstairs. Mettaton sighed. "Okay, Alphy. Ready for the next attempt?" He asked, looking at Alphys. To his surprise, Alphys had her head rested against his shoulder. She was fast asleep, sucking her thumb. "I guess you needed a nap," Mettaton said, sitting down in a chair with Alphys.


	18. Hired Help

Alphys awoke to the sight of the lab. She looked around, confused.

"Hey Alphy," Mettaton said, seeing that she had woke up. Alphys took her thumb out of her mouth and yawned. "Ready to start the next attempt?" Mettaton asked her, smiling. Alphys nodded and tried to get up. "Oh, let me help you darling, you can't walk as well, remember?" Mettaton said, picking her up. "What do we need to do first?" Mettaton asked, looking around. Alphys thought for a minute and then pointed to the chalkboard in the center of the room. Mettaton took her to it and handed her a piece of chalk. Alphys studied the complex equations that she had written on the board. After a few seconds, she whimpered and looked at Mettaton.

"What's wrong, darling?" Mettaton asked her. Alphys took her thumb out of her mouth.

"I n-no undewstand m-math a-anym-mo-mo…" Alphys tried to finish her sentence, whimpering. "A-Anym-m…m" She tried again, but all she could manage to do was babble. She babbled again, trying to speak, causing drool to run down her chin. She sniffled, tearing up.

"D-Darling, it's alright," Mettaton said, pulling Alphys into a hug. Alphys kept babbling, trying to speak. At one point, she gave up and started crying. Mettaton tried his best to comfort her, but she wouldn't stop crying. Crying came from upstairs. Mettaton went upstairs and found Papyrus in tears on the floor. Mettaton picked up the crying skeleton and tried to comfort him. He noticed that Papyrus's pants were damp, and he changed the skeleton into a diaper. No matter what he did, Alphys and Papyrus continued to cry. Crying came from the kitchen and Mettaton sighed. He went to the kitchen to find Undyne and Sans sobbing on the floor. He sighed and changed them both into diapers. Mettaton took one look at all four of them and realized something. All of them looked to be less than two years old. "T-Toriel?" Mettaton called. "I n-need help." Crying was the only response he got. He went into Toriel's room to find both Frisk and Toriel crying. They looked the same age. Mettaton sighed and picked them up. After he changed Toriel into a diaper, he took her and Frisk back to the kitchen and placed them on the floor with the others. "What am I gonna do now?" He asked himself. Just then, a thought went through his mind. He took out his phone from his pocket and started to dial Muffet's number. He stopped before dialing the last number. He sighed and pressed the last number. He put the phone to his ear and waited.

"Hello?" Came a voice from the phone.

"Muffet? Is that you, darling?" Mettaton asked.

"I remember that voice. You're Mettaton, aren't you deary?" Was the response. When Mettaton heard the word "deary," he knew that he was talking to Muffet.

"Yes, it's Mettaton," Mettaton replied. "Listen, how good are you with kids?" He asked, hopeful.

"Hmm… Well, I used to babysit when I was a bit younger. It depends on how old they are," Muffet said.

"Two years old at the most," Mettaton replied, after taking another glance at the others.

"I'll be there in a bit, deary," Muffet said.

"Oh, how much is this gonna cost me?" Mettaton asked, hesitantly.

"I'll worry about the cost later, deary," Muffet said, with a giggle. "Anyways, see you later, deary." She said, before Mettaton hung up. He put his phone in his pocket and waited…

After about a half hour, there was a knock at the door. Mettaton got up and opened the door. Standing there, was a thirteen year old spider, holding a bag. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hello again deary," She said, stepping inside. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

"Same to you, darling," Mettaton said, closing the door.

"So, when and how did Mister Celebrity TV Star become a father?" Muffet asked, with a giggle. Mettaton lead Muffet to the kitchen where the others were. She let out a gasp, recognizing them.

"It's a long story, darling," Mettaton said. Muffet giggled.

"So, who's been changing them and feeding them?" She asked. "Because I know you wouldn't want to get your gloves dirty." She said, in a mocking tone.

"Don't antagonize me," Mettaton said. "I'll just deduct it from your pay."

"As much as I love to watch you two fighting, could someone get this goat away from me?!" Flowey shouted. Toriel was reaching for Flowey. She was giggling and babbling, drooling on herself.

"Oh, I know you!" Muffet smiled, picking Toriel up. "You're the woman from the ruins. I've seen you a few times before." Toriel babbled and sucked her thumb.

"Oh, it's the greedy insect," Flowey said, looking at Muffet. Muffet set Toriel down and looked at Flowey.

"Flowey, I'm and arachnid, not an insect. Please be quiet so you don't upset Toriel," she said. Toriel crawled to Flowey and reached for him, giggling

"F-Fwo-Fwowey!" She cooed, drooling.

"Get away from me, goat," Flowey said, glaring at Toriel. Toriel just giggled and patted Flowey's head. Then Flowey had an idea. He summoned vines and began to tickle Toriel. Toriel squealed with laughter and kicked her legs.

"Um, you do know what happens if you tickle a toddler too much, right?" Muffet asked, concerned.

"That's the point, Spider," Flowey said, continuing to tickle Toriel. Toriel kept laughing. Soon, the back of her dress became damp, her diaper having leaked. Flowey stopped tickling her and chuckled. "What now baby? You gonna cry cause you peed your pants?" He said in a mocking tone. Toriel just looked at Flowey and giggled, reaching for him. "What?!" Flowey shouted. "Why aren't you getting upset?!" Toriel just looked at him and babbled, giggling. Flowey sighed angrily. "Spider! The goat needs changed," He called. Muffet changed Toriel and set her back down by Flowey. Toriel giggled and grabbed Flowey's pot. She wrapped her arms around it and hugged him, drooling on him.

"Aww!" Muffet smiled, taking out her phone and snapping a photo.

"Get off of me!" Flowey said, trying to get Toriel off of him. Toriel just kept hugging him, giggling. Flowey sighed. "I hate my life," He said. Toriel grabbed one of his petals and put it in her mouth, gumming on it. "Hey!" Flowey shouted. "I'm not your chew toy!" Toriel just kept gumming on him, dribbling drool all over his face. "Ack!" Flowey shouted, before shoving Toriel off of him with vines. Toriel landed on her side. She sat up and looked at him, whimpering. "What's your problem now?" Flowey asked, annoyed. Toriel sniffled and burst into tears. "Ugh! Shut up!" Flowey shouted. Toriel kept crying. Flowey sighed. "Spider! Get the goat to shut up!" He called.

"Flowey!" Muffet shouted. "Be nice to her! What did she ever do to you?!" Muffet picked Toriel up and popped a pacifier into her mouth. Toriel began to suck on the pacifier, calming down instantly. "There we go," She said, before setting Toriel back down. Toriel crawled back over to Flowey and hugged him again. She rested her head on the flower pot and soon fell asleep, drooling on him.

"Spider, get this drool machine off of me!" Flowey shouted, annoyed. Muffet looked at him and giggled.

"Not after the way you've treated her," She said, snapping another picture.

"End my life!" Flowey shouted.


	19. Acting Your Age

Muffet sat in the living room, playing with Sans, Papyrus and Undyne. Toriel and Frisk had both fallen asleep, and were now in their rooms for a nap. Mettaton was in the kitchen, cooking more spaghetti for dinner. Alphys was also asleep in her room. Undyne sat, gumming on a spear, and Papyrus was working on a jigsaw puzzle with Sans. Flowey appeared in the living room flower pot. He looked at the three monsters who used to be his "friends."

"Pathetic," he said, looking at them. Sans looked up at Flowey and cooed, getting a blueish drool down his chin. Muffet giggled and wiped Sans's face. She had noticed the drool's odd color. She thought that it had something to do with Sans's eye being blue. She had also noticed that Papyrus had a similar trait. Every now and then, Papyrus would get drool on his face and/or chin. But unlike Sans, it was an orange color. Now these two were the only ones with colored drool, so Muffet came to the conclusion that it just had something to do with their style of magic attacks. Undyne saw Flowey and spit her spear out. She pointed it at Flowey and babbled something, giggling. Flowey was not amused by this. He just rolled his eyes and stared at her. Undyne cooed and went back to chewing on her spear. Then Sans's stomach rumbled loudly, earning a giggle from Muffet.

"Don't worry deary, Mettaton's almost done with dinner," She said, smiling. Sans simply reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of ketchup. He put it in his mouth and held it with two hands, sucking on it like a bottle. Muffet giggled and quickly took a photo of this.

Mettaton was in the kitchen when he heard Alphys cry. He quickly finished the spaghetti and went to her room. Alphys was laying in her bed, crying. Mettaton carefully picked up the tiny lizard and looked at her. "What's the matter, darling?" He asked, hoping to calm her down. Alphys just kept crying, not showing any sign of stopping. "Shhh, Alphy, darling. Please calm down," he said, hugging her. Alphys rested her head against Mettaton's shoulder and sobbed right by his ear. Mettaton winced at the noise and quickly went to Muffet. "H-Help me, please. She won't stop crying," he said, trying his best to comfort his sobbing creator.

"She's probably hungry," Muffet said, studying Alphys.

"Oh, well I just finished their dinner," Mettaton said.

"Oh, I have something that may help you deary," Muffet said, reaching in the bag she brought. She pulled out a bright pink pacifier and handed it to Mettaton. "If she ever gets too upset, give her this."

"Thank you, darling," Mettaton said, before taking Alphys to the kitchen. Alphys was still crying. "Don't worry, Alphy," Mettaton said, setting Alphys down in a chair. He got a plate of spaghetti and set it in front of her. Muffet brought the others into the kitchen and set them in chairs at the table. All except for Sans, who was asleep, still sucking on the ketchup bottle. Flowey appeared in the kitchen flower pot, watching. Muffet began to feed Undyne, Toriel, and Frisk. Mettaton shrugged and started to feed Alphys and Papyrus. When he fed Alphys her first bite, she instantly stopped crying. She finished her first bite and opened her mouth again. He then fed Papyrus a bite. Papyrus closed his eyes and took a breath. Mettaton shielded himself, preparing to be sprayed again. Papyrus sneezed, although he didn't spray spaghetti everywhere. Mettaton uncovered his face and took one look at Papyrus. Papyrus giggled, two spaghetti noodles dangling from his nose hole. Muffet looked at this and giggled. She quickly snapped a picture before returning to feeding the other three babies. Mettaton chuckled, before cleaning Papyrus up. By the time he finished feeding both of them, Muffet had already left. She was putting the other three to bed. Mettaton burped both Alphys and Papyrus, then went to find Muffet. "Muffet, darling?"

"Yes?" Muffet replied, tucking Toriel into bed.

"Could I have a bit of help cleaning up, please?" Mettaton asked.

"Oh, sure thing, deary," Muffet said, before following Mettaton back to the kitchen. Neither of them expected what the saw. Alphys and Papyrus sat at the table, covered in spaghetti sauce. Mettaton sighed. He forgot to put the plates in the sink before leaving Alphys and Papyrus alone.

"I only left them alone for two minutes!" Mettaton said, looking at Muffet. Muffet just laughed and took a picture of the two messy babies.

"That's all it takes for a baby to get into trouble," She said, picking Papyrus up. "I'd suggest we give them a bath before bed."

"Okay, I assume you'll handle Papyrus?" Mettaton asked, seeing that Muffet had picked Papyrus up. Muffet nodded. Mettaton carefully picked up Alphys and held her at arm's length, not wanting to get any spaghetti sauce on him. Alphys giggled and put her hands on Mettaton's face, smearing sauce all over it. Mettaton shuddered with a look of disgust. "Alphys, darling. You're not helping," he said. Alphys just giggled, drooling on herself. Mettaton took her to the bathroom and set her down. He looked at her. "Okay," he said, talking more to himself than to Alphys. "How do I do this?" Muffet walked in, carrying Papyrus.

"I thought you'd need some help, deary," she said, mocking him slightly. Mettaton sighed.

"Fine. What do I need to do?" He asked.

"First, fill the tub with water. Then undress her and put her in it," Muffet said, grabbing a washcloth from the cabinet and handing it to Mettaton. "Here. Use this to wipe her face and hands off."

"Thank you," Mettaton said, before Muffet took Papyrus to the other bathroom. He started the water and took his glove off. Alphys, being the expert she was, had made him completely waterproof. Although, he had begun to notice rust around the joints in his neck. This had been from Frisk's drooling. He stuck his hand in the water, making sure it was the right temperature. When he was sure that it was warm enough, he got Alphys undressed and set her gently in the water. Alphys giggled and splashed around in the water. She kicked her legs happily, chewing on her hand. Mettaton chuckled at this. "Okay, Alphy. I think that's enough splashing," he said, noticing that she was getting a lot of water out of the tub. Alphys looked at him and smiled, babbling. Mettaton carefully began to wipe her face and hands with the washcloth. When he finished, he grabbed a towel and wrapped Alphys in it. He drained the tub and dried Alphys off. He got her dressed and tucked her into bed. He was about to leave when Alphys whimpered and reached for him. "Alphy, you need to go to bed," Mettaton said. Alphys kept reaching for him. She got up, and crawled to the edge of her bed. She looked at him and whimpered. Mettaton sighed and picked her back up. He wasn't really surprised at the fact that Alphys was this clingy as a baby. "If stay with you, will you go to sleep, darling?" He asked her. Alphys nodded and hugged Mettaton. She yawned, starting to fall asleep. Mettaton sat down in a chair, holding her.

Muffet had just finished cleaning Papyrus up. She got him dried off and dressed again. She took him to Sans's room and set him in Sans's bed. Papyrus saw Sans and immediately crawled beside him. He got under the blanket and hugged his brother tightly. It didn't take long until he was fast asleep. Muffet smiled at this. She pulled out her phone and took a picture. Then she went to the living room and crashed on the couch.


	20. A Morning of Fun (Not Really)

The next morning, Flowey awoke to a faint drizzle of rain on his face. He groaned and shut his eyes again, not wanting rain drops to fall into them. He was about to fall back asleep when he realized that he was inside the house. He opened his eyes just as another drop of the strange liquid fell onto his face. He looked up to see Toriel, hugging his flower pot. Drool dripping from her mouth, onto Flowey's face. Flowey shoved Toriel off of him and quickly shook the drool off of his face, cringing. "Yuck!" He said. Toriel giggled and grabbed Flowey's stem. She shoved a petal into her mouth, getting drool all over Flowey once again. "Get off of me!" Flowey shouted, before picking the baby goat up with vines and dropping her on the couch. Toriel just giggled before crawling the edge of the couch. When she tried to climb down, she slid off the couch, landing face first on the floor. Flowey burst out laughing, finally getting some entertainment out of this. Toriel, however, sat up and whimpered. Flowey looked at her and snickered. "That's right! Cry like the pathetic baby that you are!" He said, chuckling. Toriel sobbed loudly. Flowey just laughed. "You're weak, goat," he said. Toriel just kept crying. Flowey's smile disappeared. "Um, okay. You can stop now," he said, expecting Toriel to shut up. Toriel sobbed louder, waving her arms. "Ugh! Shut up!" Flowey yelled. He was getting annoyed. Toriel wouldn't stop. To make matters worse, her cries were gradually getting louder. Flowey was three seconds from throwing her across the room when he saw a purple pacifier on the floor. He sighed and grabbed it with a vine. "There! Are you happy now, you big baby!?" He shouted, shoving it into Toriel's mouth. Toriel's cries were cut off as she began to suck on the pacifier. Flowey groaned. This was getting more annoying then entertaining.

"Oh, you got her to stop?" Muffet said, walking into the room.

"Yeah, what the heck took you so long to get here anyways?" Flowey asked, annoyed.

"I was still asleep, deary," Muffet replied, setting Sans and Papyrus on the couch. She picked Toriel up and set her on the couch as well. Toriel whimpered and reached towards Flowey. "Huh? You want to play with Flowey?" Muffet asked. Toriel cooed, still reaching for the annoyed flower. Flowey scoffed.

"There is no way I'm letting her near me!" He said, glaring at Muffet.

"Too bad," Muffet said, setting Toriel next to him. She then sat on the couch with Sans and Papyrus. Toriel grabbed the flower pot and hugged it tightly, rubbing her cheek against Flowey's. Flowey groaned angrily, earning a giggle from Toriel. The sound of crying came from Undyne's room. Upon hearing this, Muffet got up from the couch, and headed there. Undyne was sitting on the floor by her bed, crying. "What's wrong, deary? Did you fall out of bed?" Muffet asked, picking Undyne up. Undyne sniffled, putting her thumb in her mouth for comfort.

"M-Muffet, darling. P-Please help!" Mettaton called from the living room. Muffet carried Undyne back to the living room. Mettaton was on the couch, with Frisk in his lap. Papyrus set next to Mettaton, chewing on his gloved hand. Sans was on the floor, trying to pull Mettaton's boots off. Alphys was on laying on her stomach on top of Mettaton's head. Putting her hands over Mettaton's eyes. Muffet giggled at the sight. "G-Get them off, please!" Mettaton said, panicked. Muffet quickly snapped a photo of this before setting Undyne down. She picked up Frisk, Alphys, and Papyrus, and set them down on the floor by Undyne. "T-Thank you, darling," Mettaton said, with a sigh of relief. Muffet grabbed her bag. She dug through it for a few seconds before pulling out a box of crayons and some paper.

"This should keep them entertained while I cook breakfast," She said, laying out the sheets of paper.

"W-Wait. You're leaving me alone with all of them?" Mettaton asked, slightly nervous. Muffet giggled.

"Don't worry, deary. You'll be fine," She said, before going to the kitchen. Mettaton sighed. Papyrus grabbed the box of crayons. He tried to open it, without much luck. He tried again, only to discover that the box was sealed with tape. He crawled to Mettaton and held the box up to him.

"D-Do you need help getting it open, darling?" Mettaton asked, taking the box. He easily got it open and handed it back to the drooling skeleton. "There you are, Papyrus," he said. Papyrus crawled back to his piece of paper, and started to draw. He picked up the box of crayons and shook it upside down. Crayons fell out onto the floor, some rolled away. He looked at the crayons, trying to find the yellow. He found it and grabbed it, only to realize that Undyne also had her hand on it. She looked at the crayon, and then at Papyrus. She tried to pull the crayon out of his hand, and Papyrus pulled back. Undyne scowled at him.

"Ngahh!" She blurted out, trying to yank the crayon out of his hand.

"Nyeh!" Papyrus babbled back, yanking the crayon towards himself. Mettaton noticed this and grabbed the crayon.

"If you two are going to fight over it, then no one gets it," he said. Undyne pouted, crossing her arms. Papyrus crossed his arms and glared at her. Undyne blew a raspberry at him, resulting in drool running down her chin. Toriel over heard this and crawled over to them. With the little bit of mothering instinct she had left, she grabbed the crayon from Mettaton and snapped it in half. She gave Papyrus and Undyne each a half. Undyne and Papyrus smiled, before returning to their drawings. Toriel crawled over to a piece of paper and began a drawing of her own. Alphys was sitting by the corner, working on her own drawing. She was about to grab another crayon, when she felt hands wrap around her. She looked behind her to see Undyne, hugging her. Alphys giggled and handed Undyne a crayon. Undyne smiled and the two of them started another drawing together. Sans on the other hand, wasn't really interested in drawing. He was sitting with Frisk, babbling and giggling. At one point, he closed his eyes and started to concentrate. Soon, a green crayon was surrounded by blue magic. Sans kept concentrating at the crayon levitated off of the floor. Frisk watched this and clapped her hands, smiling. Sans let the crayon fall, giggling. Mettaton watched all of the little monsters as they continued to play. He had to admit, it was kind of adorable. Seeing them all like this. His thoughts were interrupted when an unpleasant smell hit his nose. He sniffed the air in confusion before covering his nose, cringing. After a few seconds of thought, he came to realize that someone needed a new diaper. He stood up and looked at the six babies. He picked up Sans and hesitantly sniffed his diaper, not entirely sure if there was a correct way to check a diaper. "Okay, you're clean," he said, setting the giggling skeleton back down. He repeated this process with Toriel, Papyrus, and Frisk. Finding that they were also clean. Then he came to Alphys and Undyne. He hesitantly picked Alphys up and checked her diaper. He cringed, having found the source of smell. "Oh, Alphy, yuck!" He said, holding the giggling scientist away from him.

"Y-Yuck!" Alphys giggled, imitating him. Mettaton quickly took Alphys to the kitchen to find Muffet.

"M-Muffet, darling. A-Alphys needs changed," he said, cringing. Muffet looked at him.

"Sorry deary, I'm in the middle of making them breakfast," she said, quickly flipping a pancake. Mettaton looked at Alphys and sighed. He took her to the bathroom and quickly changed her diaper, cringing the entire time. When he finished, he quickly changed his gloves, even though they were spotless. Alphys giggled, drool running down her chin. She reached for him, smiling.

"U-Uppy!" She cooed, wanting to be picked up. Mettaton couldn't help but to smile at this.

"Okay, darling," he said, picking her up. When he went back to the kitchen, he found that Muffet was already feeding the other five.

"Could you get Alphys fed, deary? I've kinda got my hands full at the moment," She said, feeding a bite of pancake to Sans. Mettaton nodded and fed started to feed Alphys. Muffet had just finished feeding the other five babies. Sans was fast asleep, resting his head right in his plate of syrup. Muffet giggled at this and cleaned him up. Then she went to put him to bed. While she was gone, however. Undyne picked up her plate. She looked at it for a few seconds before throwing it to the floor.

"Nghaaa!" She squealed, waving her tiny fists in victory.

"Undyne!" Mettaton exclaimed, giving a stern look to the fish monster. Undyne just giggled, drumming her hands on the table. Mettaton sighed and cleaned up the broken plate shards. He picked up Undyne and placed her in the chair facing the corner. "Time out for you, missy," he said. Undyne pouted, crossing her arms. Muffet came back and cleaned up the others. Toriel and Papyrus had already fallen asleep.

"I think after you finish up with Alphys, she can also take a nap," Muffet said, before taking the others, except Undyne, to bed. By the time Mettaton finished feeding Alphys, her face was covered in syrup. Mettaton quickly went to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. He came back and wiped Alphys's face off. Then he picked her up and burped her. He was just about to take her to bed, when he remembered Undyne.

"Undyne, darling, its nap time," he said, turning to face the chair. "Undyne?" Mettaton sighed and set Alphys back down. Undyne had run off when he wasn't looking. "What am I gonna do with her?' Mettaton sighed, going off to look for her.


	21. A Slight Change of Plans

"Undyne!" Mettaton called, looking for the fish monster. How could he have forgotten not to leave her alone? He went into Undyne's room to look for her. "There you are!" He said. Undyne was in her closet, trying to climb up to get her container of art supplies. Mettaton quickly picked up Undyne and tucked her into bed. "You can play later. For now, it's nap time," he said. Undyne pouted and crossed her arms. Mettaton sighed and picked her up. He tried his best to rock her, trying to get her to sleep before Alphys got into trouble. It didn't take long until Undyne was fast asleep, drooling on Mettaton's shoulder. Mettaton tucked her into bed and then quickly went back to the kitchen. To his surprise, Alphys was still there, waiting for him. She crawled to him and reached for him, smiling. "Hey Alphy," Mettaton said, picking Alphys up. Alphys giggled and put a hand on Mettaton's nose. Mettaton smiled. "Do you think you can take a nap for me, darling?" He asked, hoping to have a break. Alphys pouted. "Please Alphy?" Mettaton said, rocking Alphys. Alphys shook her head. Although her eyes looked tired. It didn't take long until she was fast asleep on Mettaton's shoulder. Mettaton tucked the tiny scientist into her bed, before heading to the living room. He sat on the couch and sighed.

Flowey sat in the kitchen flower pot, looking out the window. He sighed. Boredom was normal for him, as being a flower meant little entertainment. His thoughts were interrupted when a squeal of joy come from behind him. He groaned, knowing exactly who it was. He turned around to see Toriel climbing up to the kitchen counter. She pulled herself onto the counter and crawled to Flowey. "Go away goat," Flowey said, annoyed. Toriel hugged him, giggling. Flowey groaned. "Get off of me!" He yelled. Toriel just giggled, drooling on him. Flowey sighed and went to the attic flower pot. He grabbed a small bottle of purple liquid, and went to the living room pot. "Hey Scrap Metal!" he yelled at Mettaton. "I got something for you!" He shouted, tossing the bottle to Mettaton.

"What's this?" Mettaton asked, looking at the bottle.

"It's the cure for this whole mess, you idiot," Flowey said. "Fix the goat and the others. This has gotten more annoying that entertaining." Mettaton sighed and went to Toriel. He opened the bottle and grabbed a dropper. He opened Toriel's mouth and dropped a few drops of the cure down her throat. Toriel blinked a few times, then looked up at Mettaton.

"W-Wha? What happened?" She asked, confused.

"I'll explain later," Mettaton said, curing Sans and Papyrus. He then cured Undyne and Alphys. Then he finally cured Frisk. Then, after explaining what happened to everyone, he sat on the couch. Alphys crawled into the room and climbed onto the couch.

"M-Mettaton. The cure that you used only cured our minds, not our bodies," she said, quietly. Mettaton sighed.

"It's better than nothing, darling," he said.

"B-But that's not i-it," Alphys said, stammering. "W-With Frisk being a human, the cure won't a-actually work on h-her..."

"Well, at least you have your mind back, darling," Mettaton said, patting Alphys's head. "That means you can work on the cure for your body." Alphys thought for a second before looking at Mettaton.

"T-That's what I wanted to talk to you about," she said, s-shyly.

"What about it, darling?" Mettaton asked.

"W-Well… n-never mind," Alphys replied, looking down.

"Mettaton, deary, can you come here please?" Muffet called from the kitchen.

"Oh, I'll be back Alphy," Mettaton said, before going to the kitchen. Alphys thought to herself for a few minutes. Then she hopped off the couch, and headed down to the lab. She looked on the shelves for a certain serum. She located and grabbed a bottle of light pink liquid off of the shelf. This particular serum was the same regression serum that had fallen on Frisk. This was the serum that started this all. Alphys gathered up a few other ingredients, and started to mix a few things. Just then, Mettaton came down the stairs. "Hey Alphy, what're you doing?" He asked, seeing her working.

"O-Oh. I-I'm just trying to t-tweak the cure s-so it can f-fix our bodies too," Alphys lied.

"Oh, well, do you have any more of the regression serum left?" He asked. Alphys nodded and grabbed another bottle from the shelf. It was filled with the same liquid she was working with. She handed it to Mettaton. "Thank you, darling," Mettaton said, smiling.

"W-What do you need it for anyways?" Alphys asked, curious.

"Oh, no reason. I just want to put it s-some place where no one will mess with it," Mettaton lied, then he went back upstairs. Alphys let out a sigh of relief. She then continued to work. After mixing a few more ingredients, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. After writing something on the paper, she folded it up and wrote the letters "MTT" on the front. She put it in her lab coat pocket. She then carefully picked the newly mixed serum up. It was a light purple in color and it carried the slight scent of baby powder. She looked at the note in her pocket and sighed. "I-I'm s-sorry Mettaton… I just need some time…" She said to herself, before drinking the serum. "O-Okay… That should g-give me two w-weeks," she said, before she set the empty test tube down and went upstairs. Mettaton was sitting on the couch in the living room. Alphys climbed up and sat next to him.

"So, did you find a way to fix your bodies?" Mettaton asked, hopeful.

"N-No…" Alphys said.

"You will eventually, darling. I know you will," Mettaton said, hugging Alphys.

"Y-Yeah… e-eventually…" Alphys said, uneasily.

"Are you alright, darling?" Mettaton asked, noticing the tone in her voice.

"Y-Yeah…" Alphys lied, not wanting him to find out what she had done. She yawned, feeling slightly tired still.

"How about you take a nap, Alphy?" Mettaton asked, picking her up. Alphys nodded and started to fall asleep. Mettaton took her to her room and tucked her into bed. "And now to visit a little flower," He said to himself, walking towards Flowey's room with the regression serum clutched in his hand.


	22. His Return and A Promise Made

Toriel woke up by her mothering instincts. She listened as a high pitched, child-like scream rang throughout the whole house. It came from Flowey's room. Toriel quickly got up and ran to the source of the scream. "Flowey, a-are you alright?" She asked, pressing her ear to the door. She heard sniffling, as if a child were crying. "F-Flowey?" She called.

"M-Mom! Don't come in here!" A high pitched voice squealed from inside.

"A-Asriel?!" Toriel blurted out in shock. A high pitched whimper came from inside the room. "Asriel, please let me in," Toriel asked, gently.

"I d-don't want you to see me like this!" The voice called out. Toriel tested the lock and found that it was open. She took a deep breath and walked into the room. There, on Flowey's bed, sat a small goat child, sniffling. When Toriel stepped into the room, the child whimpered and buried his face into a pillow, crying.

"Asriel, my child, please do not cry," Toriel said, climbing up onto his bed. She hugged him, smiling. It had been so long since she had held her child, and she had missed him terribly. "Asriel, it's alright. You're safe and you're finally home," she said, in a soothing voice.

"B-But I did all those things as a flower! I hurt so many people, and I even hurt you, Mom!" Asriel sobbed, squirming to free himself from his mother's grasp.

"Azzy, please listen to me. When the barrier was finally destroyed, I grabbed a flower pot, and came back for you. Do you know why I did?" Toriel asked him. Asriel sniffled and shook his head. "When we were finally free, I made a promise to myself. I promised that I would always love you, no matter what you were, or did. Whether you were a flower, the "absolute god of hyper death," or my sweet little boy. And after all this time, I still love you." Toriel said, smiling. Asriel whimpered, looking into her eyes.

"M-Mommy!" He cried, hugging her tightly. He buried his face into her shoulder and sobbed. Toriel hugged him, tears of joy running down her face. As minutes passed, it seemed like an eternity as they held each other, crying. Soon, they both drifted off to sleep.

Alphys awoke a few hours later. She sat up and yawned, stretching.

"Hey Alphy," Mettaton said, walking into the room.

"H-Hey," Alphys replied, getting out of bed.

"Ready to get back to work, darling?" Mettaton asked, smiling. Alphys nodded. She started to walk to the lab when her legs gave out and she fell. When she tried to get up, she found that her legs wouldn't support her. She fell back down and looked up at Mettaton. "C-Can't you walk, darling?" Mettaton asked, picking Alphys up. Alphys shook her head, panic running through her mind. If she regressed quicker than she had hoped for, she was sure that Mettaton would find out. She was snapped out of her thoughts when her stomach rumbled loudly. "Hungry, darling?" Mettaton asked her.

"B-But I have to wowk on a cuwe!" Alphys squeaked, wanting to get away from Mettaton before she lost her mind.

"It's not good to work on an empty stomach, Alphys," Mettaton said, taking her to the kitchen. Alphys whimpered quietly. She didn't want to lie to him, but she had no choice. Mettaton set Alphys down in a chair at the kitchen table. He opened the fridge and grabbed a slice of pie. He set the plate in front of Alphys and handed her a fork. Alphys looked at the pie and whimpered. She knew she wouldn't be able to feed herself, but she didn't want to say anything. "Do you need help, Alphy?" Mettaton asked, taking the fork. Alphys didn't say anything. She just kept her mouth shut, whimpering. "I'll take that as a yes," he said, before scooping up a bite of pie. Alphys kept her mouth shut. "Come on Alphy, open up," Mettaton said, wondering why she was keeping her mouth shut. Alphys just whimpered and shook her head. Not saying a word. Her mind was regressing very quickly. Mettaton sighed and put his hand over Alphys's nose. He knew that she would have to open her mouth to breathe at some point. After a few seconds, Alphys opened her mouth, gasping for air. Mettaton briefly saw that she had no teeth, before she closed her mouth again. Mettaton got a confused look. Why did she loose her teeth if her mind was cured? All of the others seemed to be fine, except Alphys looked like she was getting younger. Just then, Mettaton realized. When he went down to the lab to get a bottle of the regression serum, he had noticed that she was working with the exact same serum that she had given him. Alphys saw the realization on his face and whimpered. "A-Alphys… w-what did you do?" Mettaton asked. Alphys covered her face with her tail, whimpering. Muffet over heard all of this and walked into the kitchen.

"I think I can help explain," she said, pulling out her phone. She pulled up a video of Alphys in the lab, just after she had given Mettaton the regression serum. Mettaton watched the video in shock. After it finished playing, he reached into Alphys's pocket, looking for the note.

"How did you record this without her knowing?" Mettaton asked, pulling the note out of Alphys's pocket.

"I'm a spider, deary. I can climb on walls without making a sound," Muffet replied, putting her phone back in her pocket. Just then Alphys burst into tears, not being able to hold back her fear any longer. Mettaton unfolded the note and read it. It read:

"Mettaton. Please don't be angry with me. Quite honestly, I have been stressed out for years, having to deal with all my problems. When my Determination went wrong, I would stay up for weeks at a time, working. I tried so hard to fix my mistake, all the while, I had received letters and phone calls from all of the monsters. They wondered where their families were. And now, having to deal with this. Fixing Frisk and the others. Before you got here, I started staying up for days, trying to find a cure. I noticed the same thing happening to me all over again. Then when my cure backfired, I had to drag you into this. Honestly, I can't apologize enough for all that I've done wrong. But I wish to take a small break from it. That's why I made myself younger. I designed this serum to last for two weeks. Although, you are welcome to cure me any time you'd like. The good news is, I also designed the serum with a special feature. Every night, at midnight, I will gain my mind back for ten minutes. If you'd like to speak to me, I'll probably be down in my lab at that time. Again, I'm very sorry for this… I just need a break from all the stress…"

Mettaton thought for a bit, weighing his options. After about two minutes, he picked up Alphys, who was sobbing, and hugged her tightly. "Alphy, if this is just a break, then I understand. You don't have to apologize," he said. Alphys sniffled, resting her head on Mettaton's shoulder. "I'll let you take a break, okay darling?" Mettaton said, rubbing her back. Alphys nodded, falling asleep. Relief running through her mind. She put her thumb in her mouth, and soon fell asleep.

"Sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner, deary," Muffet said, looking at Mettaton.

"It's fine, darling. I didn't think she was working herself so hard," Mettaton said, before sitting down with Alphys on the couch in the living room. He sighed. Alphys had gotten him so far. She helped to make his dreams come true, and he had been such a jerk to her. As much as he didn't like caring for babies, he felt that he kind of owed this to her. He pulled the empty regression bottle out of his pocket and looked at it. "Well," he said to himself. "At least we won't have to deal with Flowey's attitude anymore…" he said.


	23. Memory Loss

The next morning, Mettaton explained the situation to Undyne, after she had asked about Alphys.

"So she'll be a baby for two weeks?" Undyne asked.

"That's what the note said. She's apparently been under a lot of stress for a while," Mettaton replied, sitting with Alphys on his lap. Alphys looked about a year old at this point. She was gumming on her hand, getting drool all over herself.

"Good morning deary," Muffet said, walking into the room.

"Oh, hello darling," Mettaton said.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you that I saw Alphys in the lab last night," Muffet said. "She was writing another note. You may want to check her pockets."

"Oh, alright," Mettaton said. After a small search, he pulled a folded piece of paper out of Alphys's coat pocket. He unfolded it and read it:

"Mettaton. After further examination, I've discovered that the regression serum has a few side effects I forgot mention. One of those side effects is temporary memory loss. During the day, I will not remember anything about myself or my friends. My mind will be in the same state as a one year old child's. This effect should go away each night at midnight. If you have any confusion, please talk to me tonight."

"What does it say?" Undyne asked, trying to peak over Mettaton's shoulder to read the note.

"It says that she doesn't remember us," Mettaton said, folding the note back up and putting it in his pocket.

"W-What?!" Undyne exclaimed, panicked.

"Relax, darling. It's only temporary. She should gain her memory back when the serum wears off," Mettaton said.

"O-Oh. That's good," Undyne said, relieved. Alphys suddenly whimpered. She took her hand out of her mouth and looked at Mettaton.

"What's wrong, Alphys?" Mettaton asked, looking at her. Alphys just babbled, whimpering.

"She may be hungry," Undyne said. "I know I am."

"Oh," Mettaton said, standing up. "Although, I'm not sure what she can eat. She woke up without any teeth."

"Well, I did bring a few baby bottles," Muffet said, joining the conversation. "She could use those."

"That works," Mettaton said, trying to comfort Alphys, who was close to crying. "Please hurry, darling. I think she's getting upset," Mettaton said. Muffet nodded and headed to the kitchen. Alphys babbled, whimpering. She looked at Mettaton with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry Alphy," Mettaton said, trying to keep her from crying. A few minutes later, Muffet came back and handed a bottle to Mettaton.

"Here you are, deary," she said.

"Thank you," Mettaton said, putting the bottle in Alphys's mouth. Alphys immediately started to suck on the bottle, calming down. "There we go," Mettaton said, smiling. After breakfast, Mettaton took Alphys to her room to try to get her to take a nap.

"She's not gonna take a nap. She just woke up," Undyne said, following them.

"Well, then what should we do?" Mettaton asked.

"Well, you could play with her. She is a baby after all," Undyne said, smiling at Alphys, who was gumming on her lab coat.

"Play with her?" Mettaton asked, confused.

"Yeah, there's a lot you can do," Undyne started. "You can tickle her, play peekaboo, hide and seek. There's lots of things to entertain a baby,"

"Okay," Mettaton said, setting Alphys down on the floor in front of him. Alphys looked at him and giggled, reaching for him. Her sleeves drooping over her tiny hands. Mettaton chuckles and tickled Alphys. Alphys rolled onto her back and squealed with laughter, kicking her legs. Mettaton smiled. Alphys sat up and looked at him, giggling. He reached up and placed a hand on the robot's nose. Mettaton chuckled and booped the tiny lizard's nose, earning a giggle from her. "I guess she is kinda cute," Mettaton said, picking the lizard up.

"Yeah, she is," Undyne said, smiling at Alphys.

Asriel sat in the attic, drawing with Toriel. "Do we have to use crayons, Mom?" Asriel asked, looking up from his drawing. "They're kinda hard to draw detail with."

"Sorry, honey," Toriel said. "I couldn't find the markers." Just then, Frisk crawled up the steps to the attic. She took one look at Asriel and squealed in delight. Knowing exactly who he was.

"A-Azzy!" She squealed, crawling quickly to him.

"Frisk!" Asriel smiled, hugging the toddler. Even though he had been a flower, he had experienced and remembered everything that had happened since then.

"Aww," Toriel said, smiling. "I was wondering if you two would ever meet again. After the barrier broke, she told us everything that had happened."

"Yeah, but I remember everything. Even though I was Flowey, I still know all that has happened before now," Asriel said, smiling.

"Well, I think you two will get along just fine," Toriel said.

"Yeah," Asriel said, smiling at Frisk. Frisk smiled and hugged Asriel like a teddy bear, snuggling into his soft fur. Asriel giggled. "Hey Mom," Asriel asked. "When's Dad gonna be home?"

"Oh. Your father is on a trip regarding the remains of the Underground," Toriel said.

"Oh," Asriel said, looking down.

"Don't worry, honey. Your father will be home soon," Toriel said, smiling. "He'll be so shocked to see you again, too."

"Yeah, I can't wait," Asriel said, smiling.

"Okay, I think it's nap time now," Mettaton said, picking up Alphys, who was still wide awake.

"You're not gonna get her to take a nap, trust me," Undyne said, with a chuckle. Mettaton sighed and set Alphys back down. Alphys giggled and put a hand on Mettaton's nose, babbling. Mettaton smiled and booped the lizard's nose. Alphys giggled, before climbing into Mettaton's lap and putting her hands over his eyes.

"Where'd you go?" Mettaton asked, playing along. Alphys giggled and removed her hands. "Oh, there you are!" Mettaton chuckled. Alphys looked at Mettaton and giggled.

"D-Da…Da-Dada!" She cooed, placing a hand on Mettaton's cheek.

"D-Did she just call you what I think she did?" Undyne asked, holding back laughter.

"Oh for the love of Asgore did she…" Mettaton said, covering his face.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Alphys cooed, over and over again.

"This is humiliating…" Mettaton said, with a sigh.

"I guess you're Dada now!" Undyne said, doubling over with laughter.

"H-Hey! Shut up!" Mettaton snapped, causing Alphys to stop giggling. She looked at Mettaton and whimpered. "O-Oh, Alphy I'm sorry. D-Did I scare you?" Mettaton asked, picking Alphys up. Alphys burst into tears, burying her face into Mettaton's shoulder. Mettaton sighed and rocked her, hoping she would fall asleep. Of course it didn't take long until she did. Mettaton sat in a chair, holding the sleeping scientist. He sighed in relief. "Man, kids are hard to manage…" He said to himself.


	24. Your Best Friend

As Mettaton was in the kitchen, feeding Alphys, Asriel and Frisk were in the living room, playing a board game. Asriel picked up the dice and rolled them.

"Four," Asriel said, reaching for his game piece. "Huh?" He said, confused. The piece was gone. He looked at Frisk to see she was gumming on it. "Hey, that's not a chew toy, silly!" Asriel said, taking the piece from her. Frisk whimpered and reached for it. She then got an idea and grabbed one of Asriel's ears. She began to gum on it, soaking it in drool. Asriel giggled, cringing a bit. "That's my ear!" he said, giggling. Frisk giggled and blew a raspberry at him. Asriel smirked and started tickling Frisk. Frisk squealed with laughter and kicked her legs. Asriel smiled. Frisk looked at him and crawled into his lap. She hugged him tightly.

Alphys awoke in her room. She looked around, confused and curious. Her regressed mind remembering almost nothing. She sat up and slowly climbed off of her bed. She was about to crawl out of her room when she heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" A deep voice echoed through the house. Alphys heard this and whimpered. She crawled under her bed and curled up. A few minutes later, she heard someone walk into the room.

"Alphy darling, did you wake up?" Mettaton's voice called. "Alphys?" He called, noticing she wasn't in her bed. Mettaton looked around. He soon spotted Alphys's tail sticking out from under her bed. "Oh, there you are," Mettaton said, gently pulling her out from under the bed. Alphys whimpered. Mettaton saw tears in her eyes and picked her up. "What's wrong darling?" He asked.

"Excuse me," a voice said behind them. Mettaton turned around to see King Asgore standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hello Asgore," Mettaton said. "I didn't expect you to return while I was here."

"Hello Mettaton, nice to see you," Asgore replied. "Might I ask what has happened here? I walked in to find that everyone has been regressed to the age of toddlers."

"Oh, just a small accident is all," Mettaton said, rocking Alphys, who was still crying.

"Oh goodness," Asgore said, looking at Alphys. "The doctor looks younger than all of them."

"She just had a greater exposure to what the others have had," Mettaton said, looking in Alphys's pockets for a pacifier.

"What's got her so upset?" Asgore asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Mettaton said. "Her mind is the same age as her body, so she's pretty much a baby."

"Oh. I see," Asgore said.

"Dad!" Asriel shouted, running into the room. He hugged Asgore, smiling.

"A-Asriel!?" Asgore blurted out in shock. Toriel walked in and explained what had happened to Asgore. Asgore picked up his son and hugged him tightly, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Asriel, my son. I've missed you so much!" He said.

"I missed you too Dad!" Asriel said. "I'm so sorry for everything I did as a flower!"

"No my son. Do not be sorry. You didn't have a soul as a flower. You do not have anything to be sorry for," Asgore said. A loud scream interrupted them. Asgore and Asriel both looked over at Alphys. She was screaming and sobbing, squirming in Mettaton's arms. Mettaton was trying his best to calm her down, but no matter what he did, she just cried. Asgore walked over and looks at Alphys. He hugged Asriel tightly before setting him down. "Hand her to me, please," he said to Mettaton. Mettaton handed Alphys to Asgore, who hugged her trying to calm her down. Alphys just continued to sob. Asgore lifted up her lab coat to see that she was wearing a diaper. He checked it before handing Alphys back to Mettaton. "Diaper rash," he said. "She needs changed."

"O-Oh," Mettaton said, quickly holding the sobbing lizard at arms-length.

"D-Dada!" Alphys sobbed, reaching her tiny hands out to Mettaton, wanting to be hugged. "H-Hold on, d-darling, you need changed f-first," Mettaton said, keeping Alphys away from him.

"Oh come now, it's just a wet diaper," Asgore said. "No need to make a big deal out of it." Mettaton sighed and took Alphys to the bathroom. He still wasn't that comfortable with changing diapers, but at the same time, he didn't want to have to listen to a baby cry continuously. He set Alphys down and began to change her.

 _Darkness surrounded Frisk as she walked through a never ending hall. She was unsure of where she was and where she was going. But an uneasy feeling was present throughout the darkness. Suddenly, a figure became noticeable in the dark. A young girl stood ahead. She was looking at the ground. Her short brown hair covered her face. She wore shorts, and a green and yellow striped shirt which was covered in blood and dust. In her hand, the blade of a large knife glistened in the darkness._

 _"Hello," the girl said, looking up. "I'm Chara." The girl smiled, her red pupils shining. Frisk stepped back in fear. "What? You don't know how to talk to someone?" Chara said, giggling. "Anyways. You have something that I want," she said. "And this time, I'm going to take it without giving you a choice." Chara laughed and lunged at Frisk. Then everything went dark…_

Frisk awoke in her bed, crying. Asriel ran in and picked her up.

"Frisk, what's wrong?" He asked, hugging Frisk. "Did you have a bad dream?" Frisk nodded and buried her face into Asriel's shoulder. She suddenly had a strange feeling. Something was inside of her soul. A presence of something, or someone. This feeling was immediately replaced by nothing, as Frisk lost control of her mind and soul. That presence in her soul now controlled her. Frisk looked up at Asriel. Her pupils now had a red tint in them.

"Hello, Asriel," She spoke. Her voice sounded distorted. Asriel looked at her in shock.

"F-Frisk?" He whimpered. Frisk just giggled.

"You're wrong, Asriel. It's me, your best friend…"


	25. To Forgive A Monster

"C-Chara?" Asriel whimpered, shaking in fear.

"Aww. The crybaby goat remembers me!" Chara said, possessing Frisk.

"L-Leave us alone! L-Leave Frisk alone!" Asriel shouted, trying to hide his fear. Chara just laughed. She tackled Asriel and pinned him down. Even though Frisk's body was the size of a baby's, with Chara in control, it was like fighting against another five year old. Asriel whimpered as Chara pulled a knife out of her pocket and held it to Asriel's neck.

"Any last words, you big baby?" She giggled. Suddenly her chest turned blue, and she was thrown into the ceiling. Sans stood in the doorway. His blue eye glowing brightly. He held Chara to the ceiling and glared at her.

"Actually, I have three words," Sans said. "Get dunked on!" With that, he hurled Chara to the floor. When he did, all that followed were Frisk's cries in pain.

"Oh silly Sansy Pansy," Chara giggled, no longer possessing Frisk. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to shake the baby?" Then Chara's spirt appeared in front of Sans.

"So Sans, how are you going to hurt me now?" Chara asked, with an evil smile.

"Just because you're a ghost, doesn't mean I can't win!" Sans said, his eye glowing a ghastly blue. Chara chuckled and waved her hand upward. To Sans's and everyone else's shock, six different colored souls rose from Chara's palm. "How did you get those?" Sans asked, taking a step back.

"Oh Sansy, you didn't think they'd just disappear after what happened, did you?" Chara chuckled and placed her hand on the light blue soul. A figure began to take shape where the soul was floating. A young boy, about five years old, stood, facing Sans with an evil smirk.

"Hey Sansy, long time no see," he said, clutching the toy knife.

"Human! Put that weapon down!" Papyrus shouted, stepping into the room. The boy looked at Papyrus and stepped back. His eyes wide.

"N-No. Not again! I-I'm sorry!" He cried, tears in his eyes.

"Wait a sec, Pap. Isn't that the human you killed?" Sans asked, studying the boy.

"You weakling! Get up and fight!" Chara shouted, picking the boy up by the neck and pushing him forward. The boy looked at Papyrus, shaking in fear. Papyrus sighed and walked over to the boy. The boy whimpered and got on his hands and knees, starting to cry.

"Patience," Papyrus said. The boy looked at Papyrus, whimpering.

"P-Please don't hurt me," he squeaked.

"Patience, I-I'm so sorry. It was my biggest dream to become a member of the Royal Guard. I thought that killing you would help impress Undyne…" Papyrus said, helping Patience to his feet. Patience sniffled and grabbed the toy knife. He pointed it at Chara.

"You cannot control me any longer!" He said. Chara scoffed.

"That's fine. You can be erased with the others. I still have five more souls!" She said, placing her hand on the orange soul. Another boy about the same age appeared. He was wearing the manly bandana and he had a torn glove on his right hand. "Meet Bravery!" Chara said. The boy stepped forward and took a few swings at Sans. Sans dodged left and right, missing each punch.

"Human, that is enough!" Asgore's voice boomed. Bravery froze, a look of terror washed over his face. Asgore walked in and took a look at him.

"G-Get away from me, you monster!" Bravery shouted, tearing up and whimpering.

"Bravery, child. I would like to apologize for what I have done… I waited for humans to fall, when in reality, I could have freed monsters with only one soul… I am the true foolish one here." Asgore said, getting down on his knees in front of Bravery. "But if I cannot gain your forgiveness, then you may take my life as payback," Asgore said, bowing his head down and holding his trident out in front of the child. Bravery looked at Asgore and whimpered, unsure of what to do.

"Kill him! Kill him now, you idiot!" Chara hissed. Bravery picked up the trident with shaky hands. He slowly raised it above Asgore's head. He closed his eyes and prepared to strike him. Seconds went by and he stood still. Finally, he whimpered and dropped the trident. He fell to his knees and sobbed.

"I w-want my mommy! I want m-my daddy!" He cried. Asgore picked the child up and hugged him tightly.

"I k-know you do. And I'm so sorry to have torn you away from them," he said, comforting the child.

"You're pathetic!" Chara snapped, touching the dark blue soul. A young girl appeared in front of Sans and Asgore. She looked five years old and was wearing a tutu and dance shoes. "Integrity!" Chara growled, pushing the girl forward. The girl took one look at Sans and whimpered. She looked back at Chara, teary eyed.

"P-Please don't make me fight him again!" She begged, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Shut up and do as I say! I am your god!" Chara snapped, kicking the girl forward. Integrity fell forward and landed on the ground, right in front of Sans. She looked at him and whimpered, bursting into tears.

"D-Don't hurt me again, please!" She sobbed, curled up in fear.

"Hey, hey, d-don't be scared kiddo," Sans said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. She looked and Sans, whimpering. "L-Listen kid, I'm so sorry for everything. I screwed up okay. I didn't know what I was doing. I g-guess I'm just a huge bonehead," Sans said. To his surprise, the girl suddenly hugged him very tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. Sans smiled a bit and hugged her, rubbing her back. Chara just scoffed and touched the purple heart. Another boy appeared. He had a torn notebook in his hand and he was wearing a pair of glasses.

"Perseverance!" Chara snapped, pushing him forward. Before the boy had time to attack, Muffet dropped down from the ceiling. She recognized the boy and knew him quite well. When Perseverance saw Muffet, his eyes went wide and he stepped back, dropping his notebook in fear.

"Aww, why so blue deary?" Muffet smiled. She slowly picked the notebook up and held it out to the boy. "I still think purple suits you." The boy took his notebook and looked at Muffet. "Tell you what, deary, how about you and I have a new start? I honestly feel very stupid for what I've done… I'm very sorry." Muffet said. Perseverance looked at her and thought for a second. He slowly nodded and stood by her side. Chara rolled her eyes and touched the green heart. She was beginning to lose hope, but she stayed determined. A girl appeared. She was holding a frying pan and was wearing a tattered apron.

"Kindness!" She snapped, pushing the girl forward.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, punk!?" Undyne shouted. Kindness yelped when she heard the voice. She looked at Undyne, who was walking into the room. She sniffled, tearing up. "H-Hey… w-wait," Undyne said, walking towards the girl.

"W-What did I do?" The girl asked. "What did I do to deserve to d-die?" Undyne was taken back by this. She kneeled down to the child and looked at her.

"You did absolutely nothing," Undyne said. "I was too caught up in my dream of becoming a hero… and I let that dream get in the way of my common sense…" She said. "But I promise you. If you give me one more shot. Just one more chance. I promise I'll show you my kindness," Undyne said, smiling a bit.

"No! Don't listen to her!" Chara shouted.

"Why not!?" Kindness yelled at Chara. "What have you shown me?! Nothing but hatred and despair!" Kindness looked and Undyne and hugged her tightly. Chara growled and touched the yellow heart. A girl appeared in front of them. She was wearing a cowboy hat and was holding two guns.

"Justice!" Chara shouted, shoving the girl forward. The girl didn't hesitate. She aimed her guns and fired at Sans. Missing each time as he dodged. She suddenly felt something pick her up. She squirmed and looked behind her to see Mettaton, holding her by the back on her shirt. She stared at him, whimpering. Mettaton looked at her and froze.

"L-Let me go! I d-don't want you to hurt me!" Justice sobbed.

"J-Justice, d-darling, h-hold on a second," Mettaton said, not wanting to scare her even more. To his surprise, Justice put her gun up to her head and wailed.

"Y-You want me gone so b-badly? T-then I-I'll do it okay?!" She shouted. She was about to fire the gun when Mettaton grabbed it from her. He threw it to the side and hugged the child.

"N-No. No more violence, darling," he said, rubbing her back. "I'm so sorry for everything… I j-just wanted to h-help free everyone…" Chara growled and made a fist with her hand. Justice clasped her chest and fell to the floor.

"You are my last hope, Justice! All you wanted was freedom! Now are you going to let that pile of scrap metal live your freedom or are you going to finally get your justice?!" Chara yelled. Justice thought for a second before she raised her gun, pointing at Mettaton.

"You tore me away from my family… When all I wanted to do was meet you!" She shouted. "All of you are monsters! Killing innocent children! I am going to get justice! I'm going to get justice for all of this! Starting with you!" She shouted, pointing her gun at Mettaton. Mettaton thought for a second before he raised his hands up.

"Justice, darling… if you think this will make up for what I've done… what we've done… Then go ahead and shoot me… I won't blame you," he said, then he closed his eyes. Justice stood, thinking of what to do. Asgore noticed that her hand that held the gun began to shake, and that she started to whimper a bit. She dropped her gun and sobbed loudly.

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" She cried.

"J-Justice darling don't cry," Mettaton said, picking her up and hugging her tightly.

"You people are babies!" Chara shouted.

"Heh, it looks like Chara's precious power is gone!" Sans said, chuckling. Justice stood up and picked up her gun. She looked at the other souls.

"Hold her down!" Justice shouted, the barrel of her gun catching on fire. The other five souls grabbed Chara and held her down. Justice put her gun to Chara's forehead and closed her eyes. "It's time you get the justice you deserve…" She said, before pulling the trigger. And just like that, Chara disappeared…


	26. Coming to Terms

Justice put her gun in her pocket and looked at the other six souls. Without a word, she walked upstairs to the attic. Asriel saw this and quietly followed her. Justice pulled an old chair out from the corner and set it in front of a mirror. She sat and stared at her reflection. Her pale skin had a ghastly faded look. Her once beautiful sapphire eyes now glowed with a sluggish yellow tint. Her once neatly kept hair was now nothing but a mess of brown dreadlocks. Upon closer examination, she noticed her bangs had a rusty tint in them. She took off her hat and lifted her bangs. What she saw sent a chill through her. A small bullet hole-shaped scar was in the middle of her forehead. She soon came to realization that the rusty look in her bangs was actually dried blood. Her mind flashed back to that one horrible day. The day when Mettaton took her gun, pressed it against her forehead and fired… Asriel was watching the girl look at herself. He watched her reflection in the mirror, curiously. Suddenly, the girl's eyes caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror, and she turned around to face him.

"What do you wan…" She stopped mid-sentence and stared at Asriel. Her mind going astray. "H-Hi…" She managed to say.

"Howdy," Asriel replied. "U-Um… I-I'm Asriel. Nice to meet you."

"Y-You too…" Justice stuttered, still staring at him.

"Are you alright?" Asriel asked, noticing her gaze. Justice suddenly shook her head, snapping out of her trance.

"O-Oh, yeah. I-I'm fine," She said.

"That's good," Asriel said.

"Asriel, sweetheart, could you come here please?" Toriel called from downstairs.

"Oh, coming Mom!" Asriel shouted, before running off. Justice watched him as he went, a strange feeling washing over her. She felt nervous, only this feeling was mixed with some sort of longing. She knew exactly what this feeling was. This was unmistakably love. She sighed and went back to looking at herself. Soon a high pitched squeal came from behind her. She turned around to see Alphys looking back at her.

"Oh, hello there," Justice said, looking at the tiny lizard. "Who are you?" Alphys just giggled and crawled to Justice, reaching up to her. Justice smiled. "You want up?" She asked, picking Alphys up. She had no idea that the baby she was holding was Alphys, never the less, the tiny lizard was adorable.

"Oh, there she is. I was looking for her," A voice said from the attic door. Justice turned around to see Mettaton.

"Oh. It's you," she said, taking a step back. "I-I assume s-she's yours? I didn't know you and the doctor had a child."

"What? No," Mettaton said, realizing the confusion. "First of all, I'm a ghost. And second of all, this is the doctor," he said, taking Alphys from Justice.

"How did that happen?" Justice asked.

"It's a long story, darling," Mettaton replied.

"Anyways…" Justice said, looking down. "I was about to come find you. I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh? About what?" Mettaton asked.

"I w-wanted to ask you why you did what you did." Justice said, looking at him.

"I don't understand what you're talking about," Mettaton said, confused.

"Why did you kill me?" Justice asked. Mettaton was a bit taken back. How was a five year old child able to ask this question so openly without fear?

"D-Darling I…" He began. "I apologize for what I did. I wasn't thinking straight. I just"-

"No!" Justice shouted, cutting him off. "You were just thinking about yourself! You never stopped to think about what you might have done to me! To my family! My mom, dad, and my baby brother who I loved! You tore them away from me!"

"Darling j-just listen," Mettaton said, trying to calm her down.

"No you listen!" She shouted. Meanwhile, Alphys was hugging Mettaton, whimpering.

"Justice please calm down," Mettaton said, trying to comfort Alphys.

"Calm down? Calm down!? You f*cking kill me and you expect me to calm down!?" Justice shouted, furious. Alphys started crying, hugging Mettaton.

"O-Oh, Alphy darling it's alright," Mettaton said, rocking her. Justice looked at the scientist and sighed. It was a small shock to see that the person who killed her actually had a soft side.

"Never expected to see you caring for children," she said, calmly.

"I don't usually, but after Alphys and the others became children, I was the only one she thought to call," Mettaton said, hugging Alphys.

"I-I'm sorry I g-got so upset… I j-just miss my family…" Justice said, looking down.

"It's fine darling," Mettaton said.

"You know, I actually wanted to meet you. The night before I fell into the Underground, I was kind of in a bad place. When I heard about you, you helped me forget about everything that happened. I gained a lot of my self-confidence back because of you. So I wanted to meet you…" Justice said, remembering when she fell into the underground. Mettaton sighed, thinking back to what he'd done. He didn't realize how much he meant to this girl.

"I-I…I-I'm sorry…" he said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it…" Justice said with a sigh. "But it's a start I guess…" Mettaton went back downstairs, and Justice continued to look at herself in the mirror, thinking. Asriel… what was it about him? She sighed and put her face in her hands, completely lost. First her parents, and now her mind was being tortured by a boy she just met. He was cute, no doubt about that, but there was just something about him. He seemed familiar in a way. Like she'd met him once before. She couldn't quite remember.


	27. Embarrassment

Integrity went to the attic, wanting to be alone. She saw Justice and smiled a bit, sitting next to her on the floor.

"H-Hey…" She said, with a small smile. Justice smiled at her, happy to have a friend by her side.

"Hey, how have you been doing with all of this?" Justice asked, gently. Integrity sighed and looked down.

"N-Not too well…" She said.

"Let me see your arms," Justice said, holding out her hands.

"N-No…" Integrity said, turning away.

"Integrity, please?" Justice asked. "I just want to see." Integrity whimpered a bit, rolling up her sleeves. Her arms were covered in cuts. Justice studied the marks on her arms and sighed a bit. "I k-know things have been r-really confusing lately, b-but you need to stop…" Justice said. Integrity just stayed quiet. "Give it to me, please," Justice said, holding her hand out. Integrity hesitantly pulled a small razor blade from her pocket and set it in Justice's hand. Justice smiled a bit and hugged Integrity. "I've been by your side ever since I died, Integrity. Nothing is going to change that. Not even this," she said. Integrity smiled and hugged Justice. Just then, footsteps echoed up to the attic, and Sans walked in. Integrity whimpered a bit, looking away from him.

"Hey there kiddo," Sans said, walking over to Integrity.

"W-What do you w-want?" Integrity asked, whimpering.

"I wanna talk to you," Sans said, extending a hand out to her. Integrity hesitantly took his hand, but when she did, a loud fart noise echoed throughout the attic. Sans laughed. "Ah, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick," he chuckled. Integrity smiled a bit, with a giggle. "See kiddo, nothin to worry about, I'm all jokes," Sans said, helping Integrity up. The two went downstairs to the living room and began to talk. Justice sat, still thinking to herself. An idea popped into her head. She smiled and made her way to Alphys's room. She looked around before she found what she was looking for. A pink suitcase. She opened it up and looked through it. She knew that Mettaton must have packed a few things when he came here. Although she didn't want to admit it after what had happened to her, she always found Mettaton some-what inspiring. And being the five year old she was, she would follow him around when she had the chance. That was before he had killed her, of course, but even now, she still looked up to him. She eventually found something that made her smile very wide. The light blue dress that Mettaton had worn during a short performance. Without hesitation, she slipped the dress on over her clothes. It was easy to put on, since it was a little big on her. She looked in the mirror and giggled, making a few poses like Mettaton would. She spotted a pair of his pink boots in the suitcase and put them on. She looked in the mirror and smiled, giggling. She began to make more poses, not noticing that Mettaton was watching her from the doorway.

"I d-don't look that bad in this," She said to herself, still making poses. Mettaton smiled and put a hand over his mouth, not wanting to make his presence noticed. "I look fabulous!" Justice said, kicking her left foot outward, as if to show of her leg.

"Yes you do," Mettaton said, with a chuckle. Justice jumped a bit and lost her balance, falling back and landing on her bottom.

"T-This isn't w-what it looks like!" Justice squealed, her face flushed a deep red. Mettaton just chuckled.

"Then what is it, darling? You like to dress up in other people's clothes?" He asked, smiling. Justice got up and quickly got out of the dress and boots, her face still glowing red. She handed them back to Mettaton without a word. She then walked back up to the attic.


	28. Second Chances

Justice sat in the attic, her face still slightly red. She thought about what an idiot she had been. The fact that she embarrassed herself in front of Mettaton made her feel worse. She sighed, looking out the window, not noticing Mettaton walking up to the attic.

"Are you alright, darling?" He asked. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"N-No it's fine. I'm just an idiot…" Justice said, not looking at him.

"No, you're a little girl. I would say it's normal to dress up in front of the mirror at your age," Mettaton said.

"Still…" Justice said, looking down. Mettaton sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind, darling," he said. "I can tell something is bothering you." Justice sighed and took in a bit of courage.

"Y-You still m-mean a lot to me… e-even after what happened… I j-just don't understand why… b-but I look up to you," Justice explained. "I mean… l-look at you…" She said, pointing to Mettaton's reflection in the mirror. "Y-You're perfect."

"Justice, darling," Mettaton began. "I'm not perfect. You may think that I am because of my looks, my voice, or my skill, but all of those things aren't truly mine. This body isn't really me."

"I know… b-but I'll never be as good as you…" Justice said. Just then Mettaton stood up. He pulled Justice to her feet and faced her.

"I want you to show me what you can do," he said.

"H-Huh?" Justice said, confused. Mettaton struck a pose in front of the mirror. Justice struck a pose hesitantly.

"Oh come on, darling, pose like you mean it. I won't judge," Mettaton said. Justice struck another pose, but she didn't hesitate.

"There you go, darling," Mettaton said, smiling. "Now, then." He said, pressing a button on his chest plate. Music started to play, and Justice knew the tune. Mettaton tapped his foot to the music, looking at Justice. "See if you can keep up," Mettaton said, before doing a series of complicated dance moves. Justice watched and then followed, managing to hit every move he did. Mettaton smiled and started dancing a bit faster. Justice surprisingly followed, not messing up once. Both of them continued until Mettaton finally stopped and smiled at Justice. "I think we're both as good as each other, darling," He said to her. "You're a natural!" Justice beamed. For the first time in a while she actually felt good about herself. Without thinking, she smiled and hugged Mettaton. Mettaton was taken back by this, never the less he hugged the child. Justice immediately realized what she was doing and pushed away from the robot.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" She said, blushing a bit. Mettaton chuckled a bit and patted the girl's head. Justice giggled a bit before letting out a yawn.

"Why don't you head to bed, darling?" Mettaton said, noticing this. Justice nodded and looked around for a place to sleep. She shrugged and decided on curling up in a chair.

Justice awoke a bit later. She sat up and looked around. It was dark outside and the house was quiet. All except for a baby's cry, coming from downstairs. Justice thought for a second before getting up and heading down. The clock on the wall read 2:44 AM. Justice followed the source of the crying to Alphys's room. She walked in to see Alphys laying in her bed, kicking her legs and sobbing. Upon entering the room, Justice was hit with an awful smell. She immediately put her hands over her nose, knowing exactly what the odor was. Justice hesitantly picked the crying scientist up and hugged her. Alphys hugged the girl, starting to calm down.

"There, there, doc, it's okay," Justice said. "Let's go find Mettaton so he can change you." Alphys rested her head against the girl's shoulder, sucking her thumb. Justice began to search for Mettaton. She eventually found him powered off on the couch. She sighed, not wanting to wake him. She thought for a moment, trying to think of what to do. She walked into the living room and immediately stopped when she saw Asriel. He was sitting on the couch, humming quietly, tying a few daisies together to make a flower crown. Justice watched him, curiously, staying quiet as to not give away her presence. She smiled as she watched him, her heart racing. It was then that Alphys gave a whimpered squeak, putting her hand on Justice's cheek to try to get her attention. Upon hearing this, Asriel's ears perked up a bit and he turned around to face the girl. Justice's mind raced, her heartbeat going with it. Her hands started to sweat and she could feel her body shake a bit.

"Oh, hello again," Asriel said, with a small smile.

"H-Hi," Justice managed to say.

"How come you're up so late?" Asriel asked.

"O-Oh. The doc n-needs changed, and M-Mettaton's asleep," Justice replied.

"I could help," Asriel said.

"You know h-how to c-change her?" Justice asked him, somewhat shocked.

"Well, no, but I could try," Asriel replied, with a small blush.

"A-Alright," Justice said, laying Alphys down. Both Justice and Asriel looked at each other, then back to Alphys, who was whimpering and kicking her legs. Justice frowned, looking at her. Someone so intelligent, yet so helpless that all she could do was kick and squirm in discomfort, making noises to try to get someone's attention. Justice sighed and gently placed the pink pacifier in the tiny lizard's mouth, hoping to calm her down somewhat. Alphys began to suck on the pacifier, relaxing a bit. After gathering the things they needed, both Justice and Asriel tried to change Alphys.

"I t-think that's right," Asriel said, after taping the clean diaper up. Justice nodded, throwing the old diaper out. She yawned and gently scooped Alphys up in her arms. Asriel yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I-I'm gonna h-head to bed," Justice said, heading towards the steps to the attic. Asriel gave a nod and curled back up on the couch. After tucking Alphys back in, Justice made her way up to the attic. She curled up on the couch and let her thoughts drift, soon falling asleep.


	29. Nostalgia

Justice awoke with a groan. Choosing to sleep in a chair wasn't the best idea now that she woke up with a sore back. As she sat up, she suddenly felt a dampness between her legs. She shook the sleep from her eyes and pulled the blanket off of her. She sighed. Her shorts were soaked along with the chair. After years of being dead she had forgotten that she'd always been a bed wetter. She groaned and got up, stopping to look at her reflection in the mirror. She scowled at herself. "You're five years old yet you can't even keep your pants dry through the night," she scoffed.

"Good morning, Justice," Mettaton said, walking in with Alphys in his arms. Justice yelped a bit at the sound of his voice and without thinking, she pulled her shirt over her wet shorts. Upon walking by the chair Justice had slept in, he stopped. The expression on his face turning to that of slight disgust. He checked Alphys's diaper before getting a look of confusion. "Darling, do you smell urine, or am I losing my mind?" He asked, looking around. He looked at Justice for a response. "Darling, did you- o-oh…" Mettaton looked at the girl trying to keep her pants covered. "J-Justice, darling, d-did you have an accident?" He asked, walking over to the girl. He lifted her shirt up to examine her shorts. "Oh dear…" He said, kneeling down to face the girl. Justice kept her head down, whimpering a bit.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" She squeaked. Mettaton gently lifted Justice's chin so she was looking at him.

"Darling, this wasn't your fault. Bed wetting is normal for kids your age," he said, using his thumb to gently wipe the little girl's tears away. "How about we find you some dry pants, okay?" He smiled, holding his hand out to Justice. Without a word, Justice took his hand. Mettaton lead the girl to Toriel, who was trying her best to make a pie, despite her toddler sized body. "Toriel, darling?" Mettaton asked, still holding Justice's hand.

"Oh, hello Mettaton," Toriel said, hopping down from a chair facing the counter. "Need something?"

"Well," Mettaton began, "Justice has a s-small… p-problem…" He said, motioning to Justice. Toriel looked at the girl and nodded.

"Alright. I'd recommend she wear pull ups to bed at least," Toriel said, before taking Justice to get dry pants. Justice went with Toriel, thoughts running through her head. Mettaton was different… it was strange but comforting. Now that he didn't want to kill her, he'd been very nice to her. She began to feel clingy… attached to Mettaton. It wasn't like how she felt attached to him in the underground. No. This was different. Though she couldn't understand how. It just was. In the underground, all she wanted was to get Mettaton's attention. Now though, she felt clingy around him, like a part of her wanted to hug him and not let go. It was strange. After getting dry shorts, Justice made her way back to Mettaton.

"Better, Darling?" Mettaton asked, with a smile. Justice just whimpered a bit and hugged Mettaton's legs tightly, wanting to find comfort. Mettaton was taken back by this quite a bit. Never the less he smiled and hugged Justice, rubbing her back. "It's alright, darling," he said. Justice smiled a bit, not letting go. It had been forever since she'd last seen her parents. She had always been a Daddy's Girl. Her father was more of the easy going type. Both Justice's parents were into music. Although her mother was a music teacher, and her father worked in power plants mainly. Working with metal and building things. Justice had a knack for taking things apart to see how they worked. She often watched her father tinker with various clock parts, building with them. He'd make music boxes with the clock pieces. Justice loved to watch him and spend time with him. When he was working, her mother would sit with her and play piano. That was until Justice's brother was born. Justice was all but a toddler at the time, yet she loved her brother more than anything. When Justice was killed, she never saw her family again. She'd been alone with the other souls. There were a few things she didn't even remember about herself. Her birthday, her brother's age, heck, she couldn't even remember her real name. As she thought of all this, Justice began to cry. Mettaton saw this and picked the little girl up into a hug. Justice sniffled and hugged Mettaton, resting her head on his shoulder. "There, there, darling," Mettaton said, rubbing Justice's back. Justice looked up at the robot with teary eyes. "What's wrong, darling?" Mettaton asked. Justice sniffled.

"I w-was j-just thinking about m-my f-family…" She replied, shakily. Mettaton's smile vanished, replaced by a look of grief. He sighed a bit and hugged the child tightly.

"I'm very sorry for tearing you away from them…" he said. Justice sniffled and hugged Mettaton, not letting go. The more she cried, the more attached she felt to him. And the more attached she felt, the more she wanted to be with him. But she wasn't upset. She felt safe for the first time in a while. Just being hugged by him. It was comforting… but why?


	30. Taking Chances

Integrity sat in the attic, thinking to herself. She sighed, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Mother always said you were a useless accident…" She said, talking to herself.

"You okay, kiddo?" Sans's voice called from the doorway. Integrity looked at him and shook her head. "What's wrong?" Sans asked, walking to the child. Integrity looked away from him, whimpering a bit. Even with the body of a toddler, he still looked somewhat frightening. "Hey, it's okay bucko, I'm not gonna hurt ya," Sans said. Integrity sighed and looked at the skeleton.

"S-Sans… w-what does it mean to b-be an accident?" She asked, sniffling a bit. Sans was taken back. He searched for something to say but he was speechless.

"E-Err… why d-do you ask?" He asked. Integrity saw his hesitation and shook her head.

"N-No reason…" She said, looking down. The two of them were silent for a few seconds before Sans extended a hand out to the girl.

"Listen kiddo, why don't we get you something to eat? You're probably hungry," he said. Integrity nodded and followed the skeleton to the kitchen.

Mettaton sat in the kitchen, reading a letter from the mail. The letter was a notice for an upcoming show. Now that Mettaton had made it big with humans, he had a manager who would help schedule his shows. Normally, he would have been excited about a show. Only this time, the letter mentioned the fact that he needed to find a partner for the show. He sighed, thinking of who he knew that could dance. He kept thinking but no one in particular came to mind. Then he remembered Justice. How she could follow his dancing almost perfectly. After a bit more thinking he concluded that he would ask her if she wanted to be his partner. He got up and went to look for her. He eventually found her, asleep on the couch in the living room. Seeing this, he remembered what had happened that morning. He gently shook the girl to try to wake her. Justice remained asleep. After a few more tries to wake the girl, Mettaton finally gave up and gently scooped her up, carrying her to the bathroom. Upon being picked up, Justice mumbled a bit in her sleep before nuzzling against Mettaton, hugging him. Mettaton chuckled at this and lay Justice down on the bathroom floor, grabbing a pull up. Without hesitation he quickly changed Justice into it, making sure she wouldn't have another accident. After finishing, he picked the girl back up and tucked her in on the living room couch. Crying came from Alphys's room, signaling that she was awake. Mettaton made his way there and picked Alphys up. After checking her pockets for any notes from the night, he pulled out a folded piece of paper. Mettaton unfolded it and read it:

"Mettaton. I figured out a way to cure our bodies as well as our minds. Although to do that, I first needed to progress my own body and mind. I plan to do that tonight. Also, just a heads up. Curing our bodies would involve the six souls becoming infants temporarily. You may need to have the others talk to them,"

Mettaton nodded and hugged Alphys. Alphys giggled and hugged the robot, wagging her tail.

"Truth or dare?" Muffet asked.

"Hmm, truth," Justice replied. Muffet smirked and giggled a bit. The two of them had been playing Truth or Dare for about an hour.

"Alright, spill it, deary. Who have you been falling for?"

"What?" Justice asked, slightly confused. Muffet giggled.

"Don't pretend you don't know. I've seen you with that look on your face," She said.

"That look?" Justice asked.

"Oh you know. The love struck gaze. The bright blush and stutter in your voice." Muffet snickered. Justice's face turned bright red and she looked at Muffet.

"W-What? What are you t-talking about?" She stuttered, "I-It's n-not like a h-have a crush or anything!" Muffet just laughed. Meanwhile, Mettaton could hear this conversation through the air vent in the living room. He could hear both Muffet and Justice clearly.

"Come on, spill it," She said.

"N-No," Justice said.

"Do it or I'll tell Mettaton that you like to dress up in his clothes!" Muffet said. Justice panicked and sighed.

"F-Fine!" She yelled. "I-I kinda l-like Asriel…" She said, blushing.

"I knew it!" Muffet shouted, laughing. Mettaton heard this and smiled a bit, chuckling to himself.

"Oh that's cute," he said.

"Haha! Wait until he hears!" Muffet shouted, tapping her phone to stop an audio recording.

"W-Wait what?!" Justice yelped, jumping to her feet. Muffet took off running, giggling to herself. It was then that she ran straight into Mettaton. Mettaton quickly grabbed her phone and deleted the recording.

"Muffet, stop. That's a very rude thing to do," he said. Muffet growled to herself and snatched her phone back, scurrying away. "Now then darling," Mettaton said, looking at Justice. "Would you like to talk about it?" Justice blushed, realizing that Mettaton knew. She sighed.

"What is there to talk about?" She asked, in a semi defeated voice. "He's probably out of my league."

"Oh? And what is your league?" Mettaton asked.

"Half dead spirit who was dragged back to life," Justice said, looking down.

"Oh come now darling, you're much better than that. You have a lot of skill with dancing," Mettaton said. "Which reminds me. I have a show coming up, although I need a partner this time. I was thinking maybe you could be it. What do you think?" Justice's eyes lit up and she gasped a bit, excited.

"R-Really?!" She squealed.

"Well who else has as much skill as you?" Mettaton asked, smiling. Justice squealed and hugged the robot's legs, jumping up and down with joy.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" She cried. Mettaton chuckled and patted her head.

"Now back to the topic on hand, darling," He said, sitting next to the girl. "So tell me about Asriel."

"W-Well… h-he's very sweet. He's cute, caring, and not afraid to show emotion," Justice said, making a list.

"Well, maybe you could share your feelings with him," Mettaton suggested.

"W-What?! N-No!" Justice stuttered.

"Why not?" Mettaton asked.

"I-I just c-cant..." Justice said.

"Darling, if you truly love him, then you should follow your heart," Mettaton said, patting her back. Justice thought for a second and nodded.

"O-Okay," she said, before getting up and heading towards Asriel's room.


End file.
